Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin
by barbiedead
Summary: Jongin ingin menembak Luhan! Bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika mendengarnya? Apa ia akan kalah dalam taruhan ini? Jika iya, maka ia tidak bisa menemui Jongin lagi karena perjanjian antara dia dan Luhan. BarbieLuKai's Present HUNKAI HUNKAI! [CHAP 9] dont forget to leave MAAAANYYYYY review
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin

Pairing : SeKai, HunKai, KaiLu

Warning : yaoi+GS!

Rated : T ke M

Summary : Sehun marah karena Jongin menyukai orang lain, padahal dia sendiri straight, tetapi entah kenapa dia ingin memiliki Jongin dan bertaruh dengan orang yang disukai Jongin.

.

.

.

BarbieLuKai's Present

.

.

.

_**MENGEJAR CINTA KIM JONGIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun yang memiliki nama panjang Oh Sehun merupakan namja yang paling terkenal dan sangat dikenal di Extraordinary High School di Seoul. Kenapa ia menjadi terkenal dan wajib dikenal oleh seluruh murid? Karena ia merupakan namja playboy dan hampir semua siswi menjadi korban penerima harapan palsu darinya.

Sudah dua tahun Sehun bersekolah di sana, dan sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlah siswi yang menjadi mantannya. Yang paling sebentar hanya 1 hari dan yang paling lama hanya 1 bulan. Sungguh Oh Sehun yang pembosanan.

Karena itulah ia sedikit tidak disukai oleh beberapa siswa laki-laki. Sebab ia sudah mencampakkan yeojya yang menjadi idaman para pria, menjadikan mereka seperti permen karet.

Namun, ada satu siswa yang menjadi sahabat Sehun dari mendudukkan bokong di SD sampai kelas 2 SMA ini, dia tak pernah lepas dari pegangan Sehun.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Tidak terkenal juga sih, tapi, karena ia berteman dengan Sehun, ia sudah dikenali banyak orang. Tampang sih tak setampan Pangeran Oh Sehun, kulit juga tidak secerah Sehun, bibir juga tidak setipis Sehun, namun setidaknya otaknya lebih encer daripada Sehun.

Jongin ini berkulit sedikit berbeda dari teman-temannya. Tak jarang ia sering dipanggil Pangeran dari Negro, tapi hal itu tidak diubris olehnya. Walaupun begitu, ia jago menari dan kepintarannya selalu dimanfaatkan sebagai bahan contekan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Nah, awal cerita ini dimulai saat Sehun cemburu ketika Jongin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun tentang Luhan.

Well, Luhan. Yeojya yang sangat popular dan tingkatnya hampir menyamai Sehun, walau Luhan terkenal karena ia kapten cheers yang memiliki tubuh seksi, rambut pirang sepinggang, dan dada yang menggoda para siswa namja lewat seragam ketatnya. Tapi, no! Luhan belum punya pacar. Well, ia pernah pacaran, tapi hanya bertahan 1 sampai 5 bulan saja.

Dan hubungan kenapa Sehun cemburu ketika sahabatnya itu begitu bersemangat saat membicarakan Luhan, karena Luhan merupakan mantan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ada perasaan lagi dengan Luhan, tapi karena Jongin begitu bersemangat, Sehun menjadi cemburu dan takut kehilangan Jongin.

Dan inilah ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'_Senangnya hari ini_' batin Sehun meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Mengapa ia begitu senang?

Karena Alice seongsaenim yang cantik jelita dan galaknya minta dikawinin itu harus izin untuk tidak mengajar di kelas 2-B, kelasnya Sehun dan Jongin. Dan, guru matematika yang agak sulit diterima dengan nalar itu meminta izin karena mengurusi pernikahannya yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi.

Asyik! Makan gratis (?)

Sehun yang sibuk merenggangkan diri tak tahu menahu dengan Jongin yang sibuk juga memandangi foto seseorang di buku catatan, ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus permukaan kertas foto tersebut. Ingin sekali ia mengecup kertas foto itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa.

Tak bisa dikatai gila oleh teman-temannya.

Sehun memandang sekeliling, beberapa yeojya tampak sedang bergosip sambil tertawa bahagia, sedangkan para namja tengah berkumpul dengan teman satu geng untuk melakukan satu hal yang tidak penting. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongin yang masih tersenyum-senyum pun memiringkan alisnya.

"Jongin-ah, _gwaenchanayo_?" suara bass Sehun menyentakkan alam lamunan Jongin. Namja berambut hitam tersebut tersentak dan menutup buku catatannya, kemudian ia menoleh sok innocent ke Sehun.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum,"

"_Aniya_," kilah Jongin menggeleng-geleng.

Sehun melirik buku catatan Jongin, "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Jongin bersemu merah dan menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, "A-_ani_,"

Sehun menarik buku catatan Jongin, dan Jongin menariknya sehingga terjadi tarik-tarikan antara Sehun dan Jongin dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sehun, namja berambut pirang itu membuka buku catatan Jongin.

Isinya hanya beberapa angka-angka yang membuat Sehun buta dan kehilangan masa depannya. Sehun membuang buku itu tanpa sengaja dan ternyata buku itu terbuka ke sebuah halaman yang ada foto tertempel.

Jongin ingin menangis.

Sehun menarik kembali buku itu dan meneliti foto siapa yang tertempel di situ.

Ternyata foto.

.

.

.

Luhan.

Sehun menatap Jongin, "Kenapa kau menempel foto Luhan?"

Jongin menggigit bibir, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya iseng,"

"Iseng?" alis Sehun naik satu, "kau mengenal Luhan?"

Jongin dengan polosnya menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau iseng menyimpan fotonya? Ini bukan iseng Jongin," ceramah Sehun, entah kenapa ia kesal pada Jongin yang tidak mau ngaku.

Jongin mengigit bibir, antara siap atau belum siap mengaku pada Sehun. Kemudian dengan percaya diri ia mengaku, "Aku menyukai Luhan, kau puas?"

Sehun melototkan matanya selebar Danau Toba, tak tau kenapa, ia seperti disambar petir Zeus yang sangat dahsyat, "Kau bercanda, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Luhan mantan kekasihku yang ke sekian itu?"

Sehun sampai lupa Luhan merupakan mantan kekasih yang ke berapa.

Jongin mengangguk, "Apa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?"

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdesir lebih lambat dan ia merasakan api yang berkobar di sekitar tubuhnya. Entah karena dosa yang banyak atau ia sedang cemburu karena sahabatnya menyukai mantan pacarnya yang ke sekian banyak itu.

"Bercanda jangan keterlaluan dong, Jong." bujuk Sehun sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada tali ranselnya. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan di lorong sambil berbincang-bincang. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, dan Sehun yang melamun tentang perasaannya pada Jongin harus terhenti karena sahabatnya menarik ia untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hun. Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tanya Jongin terhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Tolong, Jongin. Aku masih normal."

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, "Begitu pula aku, maka dari itu aku menyukai Luhan,"

Sehun sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia masih normal tapi tidak mau Jongin diambil oleh Luhan. Dia masih normal tapi ia tak mau Jongin menyukai orang lain. Jadi sebenarnya, Sehun ini apa?

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, nanti sajalah berpikirnya, terlalu rumit.

Jongin berhenti mendadak saat mereka sampai di lapangan, ia menatap ke arah objek yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dengan pompom merah muda di tangan. Jongin tersenyum, sedangkan Sehun mendengus.

"Kajja! Kita pulang, Jongin-ah!"

Sehun merasa jengkel setengah mati karena Luhan menyadari keberadaan Jongin dan ia malah tersenyum pada Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jongin bersemu merah, ia melambaikan tangan dengan canggung, Sehun pun harus menariknya untuk pergi sebelum Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang konyol.

Namun.

Luhan berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin terkejut dan syok, dan Sehun yang sudah jengkel semakin tambah jengkel, dan malah masuk dalam tahap emosi.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya yeojya tersebut lembut.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, "K-kau tidak pulang?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun bisa terkena diabetes 100 kali, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan berpura-pura ingin muntah.

"Aku harus latihan sebentar," Luhan seperti tidak menyadari Sehun. Mungkin ia menganggap Sehun seperti kentut yang mudah hilang.

Jongin tambah canggung, "B-baiklah, semoga sukses!"

Luhan tertawa dan tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya, yeojya tersebut mengecup pipi Jongin pelan, membuat Jongin dan Sehun mematung. Kemudian, yeojya cantik itu melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa, Jongin!" ia pun berlalu untuk latihan kembali.

Jongin mengusap pipinya yang menghangat bekas kecupan Luhan tadi, ia ingin melompat kegirangan, tapi ia masih di tengah lapangan dan masih banyak siswa berkeliaran. Dia pun menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar, sementara Sehun menatapnya balik dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Hari ini kau akan kutraktir bubble tea!" sahut Jongin bersemangat.

Walaupun emosinya belum turun, tapi seenggaknya Sehun tidak bisa menolak bubble tea yang ditawarkan Jongin. "Baiklah, kajja!" namja putih itu merangkul sahabatnya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Dia pun menatap Luhan yang asyik tersenyam-senyum sambil memerhatikan Jongin yang tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Sehun menggeram pelan, dalam hatinya ia harus membuat Jongin tidak menyukai Luhan, karena kalau begitu, Jongin akan menomorduakan dirinya.

Eh?

Sehun masih normal, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun menyedot kuat-kuat bubble tea cokelatnya sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang melamun tapi sedotan berada di dalam mulutnya. Damn, kenapa Jongin begitu imut di mata Sehun?

Oh Sehun, kau masih normal, kan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memperhatikan gerakan bibir Jongin yang menyelimuti sedotan besar itu? Kenapa ia malah iri dengan sedotan yang masuk dalam mulut Jongin? Seakan ia ingin dirinya menggantikan sedotan itu…

Sehun tersentak akan pemikirannya, kenapa ia menjadi aneh begini semenjak Jongin mengatakan bahwa namja itu menyukai Luhan?

Apa ia diam-diam menyukai Jongin, cuman dia tak sadar karena sibuk bergonta-ganti pacar?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sedangkan Sehun tidak mau memusingkan hal tersebut. Biarlah perasaannya mengalir seperti air yang berarus deras (?)

"Jongin-ah!" tegurnya karena bubble tea Jongin belum tersentuh. Hanya sedotan yang dimainkan oleh lidah dan gigi Jongin.

Jongin tersentak sedikit dan menatap Sehun, "Ne, Sehun-ah?"

"Kenapa kau tak meminum taronya?" tanya Sehun sedikit kecewa, pasalnya jika Jongin tidak meminum bubble tea taro itu, ia dengan senang hati akan menjadi tong sampah bagi Jongin.

Namja berambut hitam itu kemudian menyeruput bubble tea yang sudah mencair dan terasa hambar di lidah sedikit-sedikit, membuat Sehun gemas.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau harus bercerita padaku, Jongin-ah, atau kau tidak akan kutemani lagi," ancam Sehun, well sebenarnya ancamannya hanya main-main saja, kalau Jongin menganggapnya serius, kemana lagi Sehun harus berlabuh? Semua siswa namja di sekolahnya tampak tidak menyukai dirinya yang playboy tersebut.

Jongin menghela napas, "Kalau kau memusuhiku, kau akan berteman dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Aish," Sehun frustasi, "cepat beritahu aku kenapa kau begini!"

"Aku hanya memikirkan Luhan,"

DEG

Sehun mematung.

"Kau, kau… bilang apa tadi? Aku tak salah dengar kan?"

"Aku. Memikirkan. Luhan. El ulu ha aha en! Luhan!" tekan Jongin sambil muncrat, tapi Sehun tak mengubris.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan gadis sok seksi seperti dia?" tanya Sehun mulai cemburu lagi.

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak sok seksi, melainkan memang seksi. Banyak orang mengira Luhan itu model majalah dewasa dan bintang film porno, tapi Luhan membantah keras mengenai isu tersebut. Dia hanya siswi SMA yang _famous_ dan kapten Cheers yang tubuhnya lentur bak karet. Seksi merupakan kelebihan tersendiri.

Dan entah kenapa Jongin begitu menyukai Luhan.

"Dia bekasku loh, Jong.."

"Lalu? Kalau kau bekasnya, memangnya ia akan kembali padamu?"

Sialan! Perkataan Jongin benar-benar menusuk tulang rusuk Sehun dan menembus sampai jantung, kemudian tusukan itu menembus punggung Sehun, lalu seperti ada orang yang menarik-mendorong tusukan itu agar lukanya melebar. Sehun menegak salivanya, "Well, dari pengalaman yang aku dapat sih, rata-rata, mantan kekasihku berteman denganmu biar aku menjalin hubungan dengan mereka lagi, kan?"

Ah iya, Jongin baru ingat kalau banyak yeojya beramah tamah dengannya hanya karena ingin berbalikkan dengan Sehun. tapi dasar Sehunnya tidak peka! Sehun malah memacari gadis yang lain.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku rasa Luhan tidak ingin berbalikkan denganmu,"

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri? Kau peramal masa depan, eoh?"

"Entahlah, feeling-ku mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak ingin berbalikkan denganmu,"

Sehun berdecih, "Kau bisa membuktikan dengan apa omonganmu itu?"

"Kau ingin berbalikkan dengannya?" kini mata sayu Jongin melebar selebar tanah yang digali Bugs Bunny, raut wajahnya cemas dan khawatir kalau-kalau Sehun mengambil Luhan dari pandangannya.

Sehun menyunggingkan smirk, "Sebenarnya aku ingin berbalikkan dengannya,"

Jongin mengigit bibir, "Kenapa kau baru ngomong sekarang?" ucapnya setengah merajuk. Membuat Sehun tak tega untuk menjahili Jongin yang polos itu. Atau sengaja innocent biar Sehun jatuh hati?

"Tidak, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak ingin berbalikkan dengannya,"

Mata Jongin yang meredup 1 watt, kini berpancar 100 watt, "Jinjjayo, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, untuk apa aku berbalikkan dengannya? Mending cari yeojya lain yang lebih cantik,"

"Menurutku Luhan yang paling cantik," balas Jongin dengan tatapan menerawang, ia jadi teringat pipinya dikecup Luhan, seketika wajahnya memerah.

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak suka, kenapa ia harus mengiyakan Jongin untuk memulai pendekatan dengan Luhan? Sehun yang bodoh.

"Sudah sore, Jongin-ah.." gumamnya pelan, "kita harus pulang.."

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat jantung Sehun berdetak cepat dan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa ia begitu terpesona dengan senyuman Jongin? Padahal Jongin sudah sering tersenyum begitu pada Sehun dan kenapa baru sekarang Sehun baru menyadari kalau Jongin itu manis? Manis, manis dari yeojya manapun yang ia pacari.

Mungkin inilah yang namanya jatuh cinta tapi nggak sadar.

Sehun terlalu buta karena cinta, saking banyaknya ia melihat yeojya cantik, ia akan menembak mereka dan tidak ada kata cinta di dalamnya.

Tapi, bagi Sehun, Jongin merupakan suatu perkecualian. Gara-gara Jongin menyukai Luhan, Sehun terbuka untuk cinta dan sadar bahwa ia menyukai ah tidak mencintai Jongin. Buktinya saja, ia cemburu berat pada Jongin yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya cuma untuk Luhan dan tidak melihatnya lagi. Kesal setengah hidup.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jongin dan merangkulnya erat seolah-olah tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin. Keduanya berjalan pulang dengan sinar matahari sore menjadi latar belakang mereka.

.

.

.

To be continued

Makasih yang udah mau baca, ditunggu reviewnya eaa :*


	2. Chapter 2

BarbieLuKai's Present

.

.

.

_**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Game is ON!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

Lorong sekolah tampak ramai. Sehun berjalan seperti biasa dan tiba-tiba ia membelok ke arah barat. Ke arah kelas 1A.

Terdapat dua orang _yeojya_ saling bercengkrama dan tertawa-tawa, dari jauh Sehun tersenyum, lalu menghampiri kedua _yeojya_ itu.

"Seonma-ya!" Sehun pun memanggil nama _yeojya_ tersebut.

Seonma, _yeojya_ berkebangsaan Belanda dan Cina ini menoleh dan terkejut karena kekasihnya -Pangeran Oh Sehun- datang.

"_Ne_, Sehun-ah?"

Teman Seonma bergegas masuk kelas meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baru-baru ini Extraordinary High School mendapat kejutan berupa berita jadiannya Seonma –si _Princess_ Super Kalem dari Belanda- dan Sehun –Playboy yang sudah mencampakkan semua _yeojya_-. Mereka memang tampak serasi, dengan Sehun yang tampan dan Seonma yang imut. Semua mantan Sehun kesal dan berniat untuk membunuh Seonma hidup-hidup karena selama 3 bulan sudah mereka belum putus.

Wow?!

Tiga bulan?

Rekor baru, Oh Sehun?

Sehun menampakkan senyum yang membuat _yeojya_ jatuh hati, "Kau tidak ada PR, makanya kau di luar?"

Seonma menampakkan geliginya sambil tersenyum nakal, "Siapa bilang aku tidak ada PR? Justru bertumpuk.."

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya?" Sehun menyentil pelan kening Seonma, "kau mulai nakal, ya? Mentang-mentang kelas A,"

Seonma mengusap keningnya pelan, "Kenapa kau harus menyentil keningku? Aku tahu keningku lebar," rajuknya.

Sehun tertawa keras, "Hahaha, siapa yang bilang keningmu lebar?"

"Ish, biasanya kau akan mengejekku dengan, 'Lee Seonma, kau dan keningmu yang selebar lapangan basket,'"

Sehun semakin tergelak. Dan ia tidak sadar bahwa Jongin lewat dengan Luhan di sampingnya sambil bercanda. Terlihat serasi antara Jongin yang polos dan pemalu, dengan Luhan yang bersemangat dan tidak pemalu.

Seonma menyenggol kekasihnya yang masih tertawa, "Sehun-ah, Jongin dan Luhan berpacaran?"

Sehun tersedak salivanya sendiri. Seonma menatapnya heran, "_Gwaenchana_?"

Kekasihnya itu mengangguk, "Apa yang barusan kita lihat tadi?"

"Jongin... dan ketua cheers kita, Luhan, _waeyo_?" tatapan Seonma seolah ingin tahu apa yang terjadi Jongin dan Luhan jadi bisa jalan bersama.

Sehun semakin tidak bisa bernapas, ia menekan dada sebelah kirinya kuat-kuat, "Katakan, itu tidak benar!"

"_Ani_! Itu benar, kau kenapa sih, Hun?"

Lee Seonma, kau memang _yeojya_ terpolos yang pernah ditemui. Masak kau tidak peka bahwa Sehun tengah cemburu melihat kedekatan mantan pacarnya yang kesekian dengan Jongin?

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu menggeleng-geleng, "Pulang sekolah, kita kencan!"

Seonma menggeleng, "_Shireo_! Hari ini aku ingin menemani Seonjae untuk membeli hadiah valentine untuk kekasihnya, berapa lama lagi kan hari valentine, Hun,"

"Uhuk-"

Secara tidak langsung, Sehun merasa tersindir akan perkataan Seonma karena selama berpacaran dengan gadis itu, ia belum memberi hadiah apapun. Beda dengan mantannya yang sudah ia berikan apa yang mereka mau. Termasuk 'ehem' Sehun.

_Ani_!

'Ehem' Sehun masih belum ternoda, ia hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan hasrat pertamanya. Meskipun dia playboy, tapi Sehun bukan tipe _namja_ yang suka menghambur-hamburkan sperma ke sembarang perempuan. -_- Dia hanya suka mencampakkan _yeojya_ tanpa ingin menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

Sehun menghela napas, "Seonjae adikmu yang aneh itu,"

Seonma terkikik geli, "Dia tidak aneh, dia hanya pendiam."

"Pendiam, sampai-sampai hampir membuatku diusir dari rumahmu." gerutu Sehun mengerucutkan bibir yang dibalas Seonma dengan cubitan.

"Sudah sana ke kelas!" usir _yeojya_ itu tersenyum lembut.

Sehun menatap obsidian hijau milik Seonma sebentar, "Baiklah! Kau baik-baiklah belajar! Keningmu kan lebar, hati-hati jangan sampai buku pelajaran ikut terhisap!"

"YAK!"

Sehun kabur sebelum mendapat pukulan telak dari kekasihnya, ia terkekeh dan berjalan di lorong kelas 2 sambil memasukkan tangannya di dalam kantung celana. Kadang-kadang ia menebar pesona pada _yeojya-yeojya_ yang genit dan suka membusungkan dada besar milik mereka. Sehun yang melihat mereka berlaku seperti itu hanya mengerlingkan sebelah mata sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Percayalah!

Di benak Sehun sekarang.

Hanya ada wajah Jongin seorang!

Sehun mempercepat langkah ke kelasnya, dan mendapati Jongin sedang membaca buku Fisika.

Kenapa anak itu rajin sekali?

Pelan-pelan, Sehun mendekati sosok Jongin dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sebelah bangku Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin menoleh pelan, "_Ne_?"

Sehun menyadari bahwa wajah Jongin sedang tertutupi semburat merah muda yang tampak cantik sekali di mata Sehun.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Jongin mengangguk imut, "_Ne_, memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun berdeham sambil bersikap sok cool, "_Ani_, ehm, wajahmu, merah."

Jongin terkesiap, hek?! Wajahnya merah?! Buru-buru ia mengusap wajahnya yang memerah muda tersebut sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Kenapa ditepuk? Tidak sakit?" Sehun menyentuh pipi Jongin lembut sambil tersenyum tampan.

Jongin mengigit bibir dalamnya, "Aku bertemu Luhan tadi pagi, dan dia..."

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Jongin dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Kenapa?"

Jongin tidak tahan, wajahnya langsung tambah memerah. "Aaaahh, jangan mengingatkanku pada Luhaan!"

Sehun menaikkan alis, "Kenapa?"

Sudah berapa banyak kata tanya 'Kenapa?' yang ditanyakan Sehun?

"Tsk, kau seperti _yeojya_ saja," Sehun berdecak sambil membuka buku catatan Jongin.

Jongin merengut, untung saja Sehun tidak melihatnya, kalau Sehun melihat Jongin memajukan bibir penuhnya itu.

Mungkin Sehun bisa masuk peti mati sekarang.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Jongin setengah merajuk. Oh _C'moonnn_~ Sehun! Jongin itu imut sangat, masak kau tidak ingin melihat bibir penuhnya yang mengerucut seperti itu sih?

"Mau, cuman ada apa?" Sehun seperti tak acuh pada Jongin karena sibuk menyalin PR fisika yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Luhan.. tadi pagi.. bilang.. kalau.. emm," Jongin berbicara sepatah-patah, karena ia sangat malu sekali, "dia.. menyukaiku,"

Sehun menghentikan gerakan pulpennya, kemudian ia meremas tubuh pulpen yang ia pegang sampai-sampai urat nadinya keluar.

Wow.

Kau bisa merasakan api neraka yang berkobar di tubuh Sehun. Karena _namja_ tersebut sangat-sangat cemburu dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Eng, Sehun-ah, _gwaenchana_?"

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin tajam, "Jangan percaya."

"Eh?"

"_Yeojy_a memang suka begitu, jangan percaya, tsk." Sehun kembali menyalin PR Jongin sambil mengurangi rasa cemburunya.

"Dan dia memberiku _poppo._"

PRAK

Aku yakin pulpen di tangan Sehun sudah hancur berkeping-keping, apalagi wajah Sehun yang pecah lalu jatuhan ke lantai.

"Kau.. _Poppo_?"

Jongin mengangguk polos, rona merah menjalar sempurna di pipinya.

"Di mana?"

Jongin menunjuk bibirnya.

_IGE MWOYA_?! _FIRST KISS_ NYA JONGIN DIAMBIL NENEK SIHIR SEPERTI LUHAN?!

Sehun marah. Ingatkan dia untuk menghajar Luhan sepulang sekolah nanti, oke?

"Dan, kau senang?"

Sungguh, sekarang Sehun seperti terkena asma tingkat akut dan tidak ada yang mau memberinya barotex. Sehun yang malang.

"Siapa yang tidak senang kalau _crush_-mu memberi _poppo_ di bibir?" Sahut Jongin dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Seolah-olah ada seribu bintang yang bersinar sedang hinggap di wajah -_not so much tan_\- Jongin.

Sehun muak, ia ingin muntah. Ingatkan Sehun kalau pulang sekolah ia harus membungkam bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, menghapus bekas bibir Luhan yang menyelimuti bibir sahabatnya tersebut.

Sehun membuang napas keki, "Luhan tidak baik untukmu,"

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_, dia itu terlalu seksi, tidak pantas denganmu yang cungkring," bisik Sehun sesekali meniup cuping telinga Jongin yang merinding.

"Betulan?"

"_Ne,_ percaya padaku, Jongin."

Jongin mengigit bibir, "Tapi, rasa ini.."

"Ssh, kau bisa memberikan rasa itu pada orang lain."

_'Yeah, like me' _batin Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin mengigit bibir lagi, "Seriusan?"

"_Ne_." Sehun mengangguk antusias, "kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi, eoh?"

"Percaya sih, tapi,"

Sehun menatap sahabatnya tajam.

Sedangkan Jongin menghela napas, "Tapi tetep nggak bisa, Hun," dia memanyunkan bibir.

Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melumat bibir penuh Jongin itu. Kenapa dia yang malah kesemsem sama bibir Jongin -_- ingat punya pacar Hun.

"Dicoba aja."

"Nggak ah,"

"Ayolah, Jongin."

"_Shireooo_.."

Mungkin kalau kita mendengar percakapan mereka sayup-sayup, mungkin juga kita bakal mengira Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk mencicipi narkoba yang dia jual. Padahal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah ruangan terpakai, sayup-sayup terdengar sorakan dan tawa _yeojya-yeojya_. Rupanya anggota _cheers_ sedang latihan. Mereka tampak bersemangat saat Luhan memimpin posisi. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik mereka, dan pom-pom melambai-lambai di tangan mereka.

Namun.

Saat Luhan akan diangkat ke atas, seorang _namja_ yang merupakan anggota cheers juga datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Luhan _sunbae_! Ada yang memanggil!"

Dua _yeojya_ yang sudah membumbung Luhan ke udara bergegas menurunkan kapten cheers mereka karena hal yang penting. Luhan membenarkan seragamnya, dan menghampiri Junwoo, _hobae_nya.

"Siapa, Jun?"

Junwoo mengangkat bahu, entah tidak peduli atau memang ia tidak tahu siapa yang ingin berurusan dengan Luhan, "Lihat saja sendiri!"

Ingin rasanya Luhan menjitak _hobae_ kurang ajar seperti Junwoo, tapi buru-buru ditepisnya karena ada orang yang sedang menunggu Luhan.

Mungkinkah itu...

Jongin?

Dalam hati Luhan sudah senang, tetapi ketika melihat sosok figur yang memang sudah familiar di matanya, ia mendengus.

Untuk apa seorang Oh Sehun berdiri membelakanginya dengan sikap sok cool seperti ini? Cih. Buru-buru ia bersikap sewajarnya, dan memikirkan 1001 akting yang harus ia pakai di depan mantannya ini.

"Oh. Si Oh Sehun ternyata.." Luhan membuka percakapan. Sehun membalikkan badan dan menaikkan alis satu ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum licik. "Ada apa, Oh Se? Kau mau mengajakku balikan?"

Giliran Sehun yang ingin menghajar Luhan, ia mengepalkan tangan, "Kau mencium Jongin ya?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Luhan terhenyak sebentar, ia tampak mengingat-ingat, kemudian menyengir, "Oh, itu. Hanya kecupan, bukan ciuman.."

"Sama saja, bodoh!" umpat Sehun menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak ingin dibilang bodoh, ia melototkan mata, "Apa hubungannya denganmu sih?!"

Namja tampan tersebut menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke dinding dan memerangkapnya, Luhan terkejut setengah mati saat obsidiannya berhadapan langsung dengan mata tajam Sehun. Terlihat serius dan... mengancam?

"Jauhi, Jongin." bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Dia meniup kecil leher Luhan membuat _yeojya_ cantik dan seksi itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Dengarkan aku, Lu Han. Jauhi Jongin atau kau akan berurusan denganku," telapak tangan Sehun membelai kaki Luhan yang tidak ditutupi kain. Tentu saja rok sekolah mereka hanya 10 centi di atas lutut, dengan kaus kaki panjang seperti pemain bola. Sehun mengelus area kaki Luhan sampai tangannya benar-benar masuk di dalam rok Luhan.

Luhan lemah, Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, _namja_ di depannya ini benar-benar pelecehan! Sudah punya pacar malah menggoda Luhan. Ingatkan Luhan untuk menghajar _namja_ ini oke?

Kapten cheers ini mengigit bibir, elusan tangan Sehun di pahanya membuat aliran listrik di tubuhnya. Dia tidak boleh mengerang, dia harus kuat. Kuat!

Sehun menatap Luhan yang memejamkan mata takut, ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, setelah itu, ia melepas Luhan.

"Ingat kata-kataku, _arra_?"

Oh Sehun pergi begitu saja sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung, berniat untuk menemui Jongin dan menyerangnya habis-habisan.

Lain dari Luhan yang menarik napas lega setelah bebas dari kukungan Oh Sehun. Dia memandang Oh Sehun yang berjalan sok _cool_ sambil merentetkan beberapa omelan. Dirinya terbawa untuk melakukan taruhan dengan Sehun. Tanpa rasa takut, ia memanggil kembali.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti sebentar, suara Luhan yang keras membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati aura api neraka di sekitar tubuh Luhan tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Apa?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangan, "Ayo taruhan!"

Sehun menaikkan satu alis. Taruhan? Dalam rangka...

"Ayo kita taruhan! Siapa yang berhasil memenangkan hati Kim Jongin, dia pemenangnya!" seru Luhan keras karena jarak mereka yang tidak memadai.

Namja tampan itu tampak berpikir, kemudian ia menyeringai, "Apa yang kudapat?" balasnya ingin menakuti Luhan.

Luhan menatap obsidian cokelatnya, "Kim Jongin. Seutuhnya. Dan aku akan menjauhinya."

Sehun menyeringai lebih menyeramkan, aura-aura pembunuh psikopat telah hinggap di tubuhnya, "Deal!"

"Tapi, jika aku yang menang. Kau tidak boleh mendekati, menghampiri, dan menyentuh Jongin karena dia milikku."

Kali ini Sehun yang terdiam, berarti ia harus benar-benar memenangkan hati Jongin! Merah itu darah bung, kuning itu emas, pelangi itu mejikuhibiniu! Sehun harus memenangkan hati Jongin!

"Deal!"

Luhan tersenyum licik, "_Game is on_, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Subhanallah... author sudah 4 bulan nggak update ini ff.. bukannya apa sih, pengennya langsung apdet tapi ffnya belum siap. hiyak! banyak kesalahan dan alur yang masih author pikirkan. dan,..

MAKASIH MAKASIH READER-READER YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW... Mohon maaf banget kalo ide cerita author pasaran, atau chapter ini membosankan :( tapi tak apa. Bakal author lanjutin kok sampe habis ^^

MAKASIH, MAKASIH!** , Kamong Jjong, uri kaihun, Dae Vitcen, novisaputri09, jonginisa, BaekyeolSekai, jongin48, octtawu, KaiNieris, LM90, putrifibrianti96, guest, utsukushii02, KHyejungKai, afranabilah 19, , Mizukami Sakura-chan, askasufa, kukuruyuuk, Akasuna no Akemi, flamintsqueen, , sungie, SognatoreL, redfly, thedolphinduck, bbok eum dalk, sukha1312, miszshanty05**

**Dan para silent reader yang kucintai sampai mati :***

_**Di review lagi ya ^^ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**Fire Head**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati wajah sumringah Luhan yang melambai padanya. Dia membalas lambaian tersebut canggung. Luhan tersenyum dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kau mau sama-sama?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk, "B-boleh."

"Aaaahhh, _neomu kyeopta_!"

"Maaf, nona. Jongin sudah ada janji denganku."

Tiba-tiba Jongin harus tertarik dalam dekapan Oh Sehun yang melototkan mata pada Luhan. _Yeojya_ Cina tersebut terkejut saat Jongin berada di pelukan Sehun, ia menggertakkan gigi.

"Maaf, tuan. Jongin menerima ajakanku duluan."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Jongin membelalakkan mata, "_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Sehun mengunci pandangan Jongin.

Luhan gemas, ia menarik lengan kiri Jongin sehingga Jongin tertarik ke arahnya, "Jangan bermain curang, Oh Sehun." Kemudian, ia menarik Jongin lagi dan berjalan masuk ke area gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Sehun yang diselimuti aura kegelapan.

Sehun menjadi keki sendiri, ia menendang batu kecil yang berada di dekatnya sambil menompakkan kaki kasar.

_Sial! Luhan sialan!_

"Sehun?"

_Another_ _badluck_.

Sehun menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ternyata Seonma.

"Yeah?"

"Kenapa di sini? Jongin mana?"

Mendengar nama Jongin disebut-sebut, Sehun merasa panas, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, membuat kekasihnya heran melihat gurat-gurat kemarahan dan kekalahan mungkin? tersampir di wajah tampannya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun membuang napas keki, "Yehet, _kajja_!"

Dengan sekali tarik, Sehun menggenggam jemari Seonma yang mungil sekaligus mendapat tatapan iri dari mantan-mantan Sehun yang ada di sana.

Siapa suruh jadi_ yeojya_ murahan?

Eh?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Kalau istirahat, jemput aku _ne_? Kita istirahat bareng."

Jongin mengangguk malu-malu, "B-baiklah, akan kuajak Sehun juga,"

Luhan merengut, "Jangan ajak dia! Dia itu tak baik untukmu, Jongin!"

_Namja_ berkulit putih kegelapan tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi Lu-"

"Ssst, Jongin! Dengarkan aku, Sehun sudah punya penggantimu, jadi kau tidak usah berteman dengannya lagi,"

Demi mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari sang pujaan hati, akhirnya Jongin mengangguk, "Y-yeah,"

Luhan mengembangkan senyum yang cantik, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Jongin!" tak lupa ia mengecup bibir Jongin kilat dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang termangu-mangu serta Sehun yang berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"1-0, Oh Sehun.."

Sehun mengepalkan tangan, terlihat gurat-gurat kemarahan dan perapian tersampir di pipinya, "Awas kau, Lu Han!"

Luhan mengabaikan ancaman Sehun, ia terus melenggokkan bokongnya menggoda, berjalan ke arah kelasnya, 2F. Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang merona merah, ia mencengkram lengan Jongin.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Aku.. baik.."

"Tsk, dasar curang!" cibir Sehun pada bayangan Luhan yang sudah tiada. Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau... ada hubungan dengan Luhan?"

Sehun terkesiap, ia menggeleng kuat, "Tidak Jongin, _no_! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan nenek lampir seperti Luhan,"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa ingin tahu kelanjutannya, ia tersenyum dan menarik lengan Sehun, "_Kajja_!"

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menculik Jongin dari Luhan karena senyuman manis Jongin tadi hanya boleh ditujukan pada Sehun seorang.

Sehun menghela napas.

_Sampai kapan aku harus mengikuti taruhan konyol ini?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tiga minggu lagi akan diadakan tur ke Busan selama 5 hari, sekolah mengadakan tur ini sebagai _refreshing_ setelah ulangan kenaikan kelas yang akan diadakan minggu depan."

Sorai-sorai kecewa dan protes terdengar di kelas Sehun, termasuk _namja_ itu sendiri. Minggu depan, adalah minggu yang buntung bagi siswa seperti Sehun, persiapan untuk belajar sangat minim sekali, ia pun menghembuskan napas sambil melirik Jongin yang biasa aja.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak protes?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang polos, membuat Sehun harus tersedak salivanya sendiri, "Hm, apa?"

"Ani, tidak ada."

Jongin malah menaikkan alis, akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang aneh, apalagi semenjak kedekatan Jongin dan Luhan, beuh, Jongin bisa merasakan laser panas nan tajam membelah tengkorak kepalanya.

"Kau aneh ah!"

Sehun meringis, "Aneh gimana?"

"Yaaaa, aneh. Aneh banget.."

Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin yang langsung mendengar erangan manja dari sahabatnya.

"Pokoknya, di Busan kita harus bersama!"

Jongin menyeringai, "Bukankah kita memang bersama? Kau kan tidak punya teman selain aku,"

Sehun menggerutu. Jongin benar-benar sialan! Bukan salahnya jika banyak _namja_ yang membenci dirinya.

"Hfft, baiklah. Terserah kau saja!" Sehun pura-pura marah lalu berhenti berbicara pada Jongin. Sedangkan, _namja_ manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan merajuk, Sehunaa.." ia mengerucutkan bibir. Sayang sekali Sehun tidak melihat karena terlalu sibuk dengan acara merajuknya, padahal Jongin benar-benar imut sekali.

Jongin yang merasa diacuhkan Sehun berbuat lebih. Dia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di bahu Sehun seraya membuat suara merengek. Sehun yang mendengar langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dengan puppy eyes.

_Shit!_

Sial!

Kenapa Jongin begitu imut?

"_Wae_?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hasrat untuk mencium Jongin.

Oke.

Bibir Jongin yang tebal itu, mengerucut menjadi satu pertanda kesal.

"Berhentilah merajuk Tuan Oh.."

Sehun menyentil kening Jongin pelan, "Aku tidak merajuk, _okay_?"

"_You look like one_," Jongin merengut kembali.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa mata sayu Jongin itu membuatnya tenang.

"_Ani_, aku tidak merajuk.."

Jongin yang melihat senyuman Sehun langsung tertawa kecil, sepertinya Sehun mudah sekali dibohongi.

"Jongin-ah! Kau dipanggil Luhan!"

Jongin sontak menoleh ke Youngsoo yang memanggilnya, ia tambah terkejut ketika melihat Luhan tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri _yeojya_ cantik itu tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang diredam cemburu.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sehun tidak tahu. Dia hanya bisa melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tampak begitu senang.

Luhan pergi setelah mengecup pipi Jongin.

Di depan Sehun!

_Namja_ berkulit putih tersebut mengepalkan tangan. Apalagi ketika Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Rasanya ituu...

"Sehun kok berasap?"

Bahkan celotehan Soojung dan Sulli tidak ia dengarkan. Dia sibuk me-reka ulang adegan tadi hingga dia emosi sendiri.

"Hey, lihat! Oh Sehun berasap!"

Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia sibuk kembali dengan buku pelajarannya tanpa menghiraukan Jongin.

_Namja_ manis itu memandang ke Sehun yang diam saja. Katanya dia tidak merajuk kenapa dia jadi mendiamkan Jongin.

"Sehuna?"

"Pergilah."

Jongin membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar nada dingin Sehun. Dia tetap berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang sedang menulis catatan pinjaman. _Namja_ itu masih bersikukuh memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak lelah berdiri terus?" tanya Sehun datar. Jongin mengerucutkan bibir dan duduk dengan kasar. Ada apa dengan Sehun sih?!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejak Luhan meminta Jongin untuk mengajarinya, Sehun lebih sering menjauh. Bahkan ketika Jongin datang pagi, ia tidak melihat batang hidung Sehun.

Ah ya.

Dia baru ingat kalau Sehun itu pesek. Dan tidak punya batang hidung.

Sudahlah.

Jongin hanya menghela napas sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

Di mana sebenarnya Sehun? Jongin sudah duduk di bangku mereka seraya mengedarkan pandang. Tasnya ada, tapi orangnya tidak ada.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut mengigit bibir dalamnya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Bisa saja Sehun sedang merantau ke kelas Seonma. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin langsung sedih.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia cemburu.

Oke, oke, Jongin mengaku. Semenjak Jongin dekat dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak nampak lagi di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Bahkan pulang ke sana saja jarang. Jangankan begitu, hari-hari di sekolah saja mereka hanya berdiam-diam.

_Oh Sehun, ada apa denganmu?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedangkan Seonma menunggu.

"Seonma-ya.."

"_Ne_?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita pu-"

"Putus maksudmu?" potong Seonma tenang, meninggalkan Sehun yang cengok.

"Hah?"

"Kau mau putus kan? Kenapa nggak bilang dari kemarin?" tanya Seonma yang tenang-tenang saja.

Sehun makin tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, ternyata aku selama ini salah menilaimu ya.. Aku kira kau orang yang peka, tidak sadar bahwa pacarmu juga punya orang lain selain kau," Seonma menjawab dengan nada mengejek.

_Namja_ bermarga Oh itu langsung sadar, "Jadi kau sudah punya pengganti?"

"Sudah. Jauh sebelum kita menjalin hubungan, Oh."

Pantas saja Seonma tampak biasa-biasa saja ketika Sehun memutuskannya. Bahkan ia mengaku kalau ia tengah berpacaran dengan Taehyung, teman sekelasnya.

Sial!

Sehun jadi mati kutu.

"Oke, aku juga sudah punya penggantinya.."

Seonma tidak ingin mendengar karena pernyataan itu pastilah hanya alasan belaka. Oh Sehun yang dikenalnya selama 3 bulan berbeda dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang. Mana mungkin Sehun selingkuh dengan yang lain ketika Seonma bersamanya. Malah Seonmanya yang selingkuh.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Seonma berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam.

Biarlah Sehun mati kutu, masih banyakkan ikan di laut?

Tapi kalau duyung cantik seperti Jongin?

Ah..

Mengingat Jongin, Sehun berusaha untuk menjauhinya. Hitung-hitung sudah hampir tiga hari ia menghindari namja manis tersebut.

Sebabnya?

Luhan!

Kenapa?

Karena nenek lampir seperti dia sudah meracuni sahabatnya, bahkan menyantet Sehun untuk jauh-jauh dari Jongin.

Dasar nenek curang!

Belajar santet darimana sih? Sehun juga ingin menyantet _yeojya_ itu biar kurus kerempeng tinggal tulang, menjadikan wajahnya kusut seperti baju yang dikumel lalu dilempar ke pojok ruangan, biar Jongin tidak menyukainya, dan balik menyukai Sehun. AHAHAHAHA.

Lupakan.

Pokoknya soal Seonma sudah beres! Sehun tidak peduli lagi. Dia berlari dari kelas Seonma dan pergi ke kelasnya.

**BRUK**

Sadisnya ia menabrak seseorang.

Dan _yeah_.

Seseorang itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun mendengus ketika mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari Luhan yang terjatuh. Tanpa basa-basi ia beranjak pergi.

"Heh, Oh Sehun! Tanggung jawabbb!"

Sehun hanya melirik Luhan sekilas tanpa banyak kata-kata. Dia melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar Oh Sehun!" umpat Luhan lalu beranjak berdiri dengan tragis. Seorang siswa melihatnya dan menaikkan alis.

"Luhan _sunbae_?"

_Yeojya_ cantik itu menoleh, "Oh! Jaesoon?"

Jaesoon, siswa kelas 1, anggota tim basket sekolah dengan rambut aslinya yang berwarna pirang dan mata biru teduh menatap Luhan bingung.

"_Sunbae_ terjatuh?"

Luhan memasang tulisan di kening dengan kalimat, "MENURUT LOH?!'

"Ooh."

Dan _hobae_ tersebut pergi melewati Luhan yang keki melihat responnya. Bukannya ditolong atau digendong ke UKS, malah lewat begitu saja. Tidak sadar ya kalau yang dihadapinya ini kapten cheers terkenal dan terseksi satu sekolah? Mau apa sih itu anak?!

"Hoi, Jaesoon!" panggil Luhan sedikit berteriak.

Jaesoon menoleh, "Hm?"

"Kau membolos ya?!"

_Namja_ berambut _blonde_ tersebut hanya tersenyum dan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Kapten cheers yang digilai banyak siswa tersebut mengigit bibir. Sial! Cho Jaesoon tampan sekali!

_**Hek, Luhan! Ingat Jongin! Ingat Jongin!**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi diam, ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Sehuna?" panggil Jongin pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kau marah padaku, ya?" tanya Jongin lagi seraya mengigit bibir takut.

Sehun menghela napas, ia menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum tipis, "_Aniya_.."

"Bohong, buktinya sudah tiga hari kau menjauhiku."

'_Itu karena kau terus-terusan bersama si nenek lampir, bodoh!_' batin Sehun dalam hati, ia mengelus dada pelan agar emosinya tidak terlihat.

"Kau mau pergi ke perpus hari ini?" tanya Sehun menawarkan. Jongin tampak berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Tapi aku ada janji dengan Luhan," jawab Jongin polos tanpa memperdulikan asap kebakaran yang memancar dari kepala Sehun. Mungkin jika satu kelas melihatnya, ia akan disiram pemadam kebakaran habis ini.

Akhirnya, _namja_ tampan itu mengalah, "Baiklah, lain kali saja.."

"Jangan begitu.. Begini, gimana kalau kita sama-sama pergi ke perpustakaan? Luhan juga sepertinya tidak keberatan.." usul Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'_Aku yang keberatan, Jongin-ah!_' pekik Sehun dalam hati. Dia harus mengatur strategi sesudah ini.

"Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Jongin ber_aegyo_ di depan Sehun.

Demi neptunus! Dari semua orang di muka bumi ini, cuma Jongin yang imut di mata Sehun.

Kalau kau sandingkan Jongin dan Miranda Kerr, sudah pasti Sehun akan memilih Jongin. Bayangannya akan Jongin yang mendesah di bawah kukungannya, meminta Sehun untuk berbuat lebih.

PLAK

Tampar Sehun sekarang karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _Namja_ bermarga Oh tersebut menatap Jongin yang membulatkan mata.

"Kau setuju?"

Mau tidak mau, demi Jongin sebagai sahabatnya dan incarannya, ia mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kebahagian dan buru-buru memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sementara Sehun tersenyum tipis.

'_**Ide! Keluarlah kau, Ide!**_'

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan sesudah ini?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, author memutuskan untuk mengapdet chap selanjutnya. Mohon dimaafkan jika ada tata bahasa yang hancur, tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, atau yeah, readers tidak suka. Maaf, maaf, maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan buat reviewers, tidak ada kata yang bisa author ucapkan selain TERIMA KASIH. Karena berkat review kalian, ff ini akan dimakan rayap jika tidak dipublish. Dan buat ihik, author-author senior HunKai, yang ffnya author baca terus kalo apdet, makasih sudah memberi kritik atau sarannya, semoga makin suka dengan alurnya.

**Thanks To :**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan, , guest, Guest (Ny. JDV :p), sungie, Bocah Lanang, ayumkim, , afranabilah19, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, 52, M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238, gomiyehet, shn1234, cute, farhananaknyadio, cheonsa3424, hurufve, sukmawindia, sukha1312, ainurulnaf, askasufa, jungdongah, milkteamilk, novisaputri09, Jongin48, jonginisa,  
**

Sekali lagi, Gamsahamnida *hormat bareng Sehun dan Luhan*

Oh ya!

Author memberi salam pada semua Silent Readers yang author cintai sampai mati. /lempar celana Jongin selembar/

Annyeong ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**Learned, Kissed, Beat on**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sejak berita putus Sehun dan Seonma menyebar, beberapa siswi dan mantan Sehun berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali. Apalagi ketika _namja_ tampan itu lewat sambil tersenyum penuh pesona. Membuat siswi-siswi yang ada di lorong itu mati di tempat.

"Sehun-ah!" seorang _yeojya_ sedikit ke_namja-namjaan_ menghadang Sehun.

Bae Irene.

Mantan Sehun sebelum Seonma.

_Yeojya_ dengan rok yang lebih pendek dari standar tersebut tampak mengulum lolipop stroberi seraya menengadahkan tangan.

Sehun mendengus, apa-apaan nih? Pemalakan?

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Mengajakmu balikan." jawab Irene tanpa basa-basi, "kau sudah memutuskan adik kelas itu kan?"

Sehun mengigit bibir dalamnya, dalam hati, ia mengutuk _yeojya_ di depannya ini karena bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Beberapa siswi terlihat menontoni adegan tersebut seraya menunggu jawaban Sehun. Mereka sangat takut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sehun bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak."

Bae Irene bak disambar petir, dia mematung. "_Mwo_?"

"Aku bilang tidak, aku sudah punya pengganti," jawab Sehun mengulum senyum.

Irene menaikkan alis, "Siapa dia?"

Sehun berlalu melewatinya tanpa menjawab. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tidak memedulikan pandangan siswa-siswi di sana.

Di antara kerumunan siswi itu, ada Luhan yang mendengus keras. Di sampingnya, si Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang juga mantan Sehun dulunya waktu SMP.

"Dasar Oh Brengsek!"

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan, "Kau masih bertaruh dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Menurutmu aku mau melepaskan Jonginku begitu saja?" tanya Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "_Poor_ Jongin.." desahnya malas. Kemudian, ia menarik lengan Luhan,"_kajja_!"

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, matriks berordo 3x3 itu cara perkaliannya begini, Lu.." Jongin menjabarkan sebuah matriks berordo di sebuah kertas sambil menjelaskannya pada Luhan.

Memangnya Luhan mendengarkan? Lihat saja wajahnya yang tampak malu-malu kucing selama Jongin menjelaskan, seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hey, Lu!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Luhan. Luhan langsung tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Jongin.

"_Ne_?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau melamun lagi?"

'_Manis. Manis. Manis. Manis banget itu senyumaannn!_' pekik Luhan dalam hati dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Ani_, aku mendengarkan kok!"

"Jadi kau sudah paham?"

Luhan menggigit bibir seraya menggaruk tengkuknya malu, "B-belum.."

Demi Sehun yang telanjang bulat, Jongin sudah menjelaskan matriks sebanyak 5 kali dalam beberapa jam ini dan sudah jelas Luhan tidak memperhatikan.

Belum Jongin menjelaskan ulang, Sehun datang, lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Hey, Jong!"

Jongin menoleh ke samping, melihat Sehun dengan senyumannya yang menjijikkan bagi Luhan, tapi biasa saja bagi Jongin.

"Aw, Sehun!"

Luhan merengut, kini Jongin dibagi dua. Duduk di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Wajah Sehun tak menahu-nahu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin dan mendekatkan wajah.

"Belajar apa?"

"Matriks," jawab Jongin dengan matanya yang bulat, sehingga Sehun mencubit pipinya gemas. Sekilas, _namja_ tersebut melirik Luhan dan menatap Luhan penuh kemenangan.

Luhan tidak mau kalah dan jangan mau kalah. Dia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jongin seraya meminta Jongin untuk menjelaskan lagi.

Jongin sedikit risih dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Sehun yang begitu mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Jongin dan Luhan yang berusaha mendekatkan kepala Jongin padanya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Jongin sedikit muak dengan ini.

Sehun memasang kode-kode pada Luhan. Namun _yeojya_ itu malah menyambar duluan, "Sehun tuh yang aneh! Kan aku minta jelasin, kenapa dia malah meluk-meluk kamu?!"

"Sssttt!" tegur Jung seongsaenim, penjaga perpustakaan.

Sehun menertawakan Luhan yang diredam malu, Jongin hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mengusap rambut Luhan pertanda iba. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memukul tangan Jongin.

"Aww! _Wae_?!"

"Kim Jongin!" tegur si penjaga, Jongin melotot pada Sehun yang tersenyum-senyum nakal.

_Namja_ berkulit putih tersebut menjulurkan lidah dan menarik Jongin untuk mendekat padanya, "Heh, Jong. Jelaskan aku ini." tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah soal.

Luhan melirik soal tersebut dan tertawa tertahan, "Dasar bodoh! Determinan saja tidak bisa,"

"YAK! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BODOH?!" teriak Sehun emosi. Mengundang beberapa tatapan penghuni perpustakaan termasuk si penjaga galak yang melotot marah.

**PRAK**

"Aku minta Oh Sehun untuk keluar dari sini sekarang."

Tenang, dalam, dan jleb!

Sehun menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan mengacungkan jari tengah pada Luhan. Kemudian, ia pergi dari perpustakaan dengan hati dongkol.

Luhan membungkam tawanya dengan buku paket, Oh Sehun dan wajah malu beserta emosi bercampur aduk terputar terus di benaknya. Lucu sekali.

"Luhan, kau mau melanjutkan?"

Jongin yang polos. Bukannya dia mengejar Sehun, dia malah meminta Luhan untuk melanjutkan penjelasan matriks.

_Yeojya_ tersebut mengangguk dan menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

* * *

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Jongin kelihatan sudah lelah. Luhan malah tertidur di bahu namja itu. Pegal sih, tapi demi Luhan, Jongin mau melakukan apapun.

Jongin tersenyum, pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyusuri wajah Luhan. Sesampai di bibir _yeojya_ itu, Jongin mengusapnya pelan sekali seperti mengusap barang rapuh. Ekstra hati-hati dan jangan sampai terbangun.

Namun.

Luhan malah mengigit telunjuk Jongin sehingga _namja_ itu terpekik kaget. Luhan membuka mata seraya tertawa geli.

"Kena deh!"

Jongin mengusap telunjuknya. Sadis. Gigi Luhan sangat tajam. "_Appo_.." ucapnya pelan.

Luban memasang raut sedih, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin sambil membuat suara aneh.

"_Mian, mian, mian, mian_,"

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "_Ne, gwaenchana_. Nggak berdarah kok,"

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Luhan mencari keberadaan jam dinding. Jongin melirik waktu di ponselnya, sudah sangat sore rupanya.

"Jam setengah enam, kajja kita pulang!" ajak Jongin membereskan perlengkapan yang berserakan di meja perpus. Perpustakaan akan tutup 10 menit lagi, oleh karena itu mereka harus cepat.

Mereka keluar dari perpustakaan dengan canda tawa. Luhan selalu membuka lelucon duluan, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil ataupun tersenyum.

Tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun sampai di apartemennya. Dia langsung melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan duduk di sofa. Bayang-bayang ia diusir dari perpustakaan secara tidak hormat tadi sudah ia lupakan karena ia mengingat Jongin belum pulang.

Selang berapa menit kemudian, pintu apartemen terbuka. Jongin masuk seraya membawa sepatunya. Sehun memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Jongin menyadari tatapan Sehun langsung menoleh, ia tersenyum, "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau darimana?" tanya Sehun melonggarkan dasi sekolah, ia tampak tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Dari perpus, Luhan ketiduran, makanya pulang jam segini,"

'_Kalau dia ketiduran, kenapa tidak dibangunkan sih_?!' gerutu Sehun dalam hati. "Aku lapar.."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku bawa makan,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu begitu saja. Jongin yang melihat itu menjadi aneh dengan tingkah Sehun.

'Dia masih marah?' batin Jongin menatap punggung Sehun.

* * *

.

.

Selama makan malam, tidak ada yang bicara. Bahkan Jongin yang biasanya cerewet pun takut membuka mulut. Sehun menyisihkan brokoli yang ada di makan malamnya. Jongin ingin protes, tapi melihat wajah Sehun yang dingin, ia menjadi bungkam.

Sehun selesai makan malam. Dia beranjak berdiri, tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Huna, kenapa?"

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas, "Aku nggak enak badan." jawabnya pendek seraya melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada pergelangannya. Kemudian ia berlalu.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun memang sengaja tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia sudah menduga Jongin tidak tahan didiamkan olehnya.

_Namja_ manis itu berdiri di sebelah Sehun yang duduk di kursi, pandangannya takut dan cemas.

"Apa ini tentang Luhan?" tanya Jongin sembari menggigit bibir.

Sehun sudah ingin menjawab, tapi ia mengigit lidahnya agar tidak membuka mulut.

"Kau mau Luhan kembali denganmu?"

Hek. Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu mendongak menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kau mau balikan dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin hampir sedih.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balas Sehun bertanya.

"Kau... Kau menjauhiku karena merebut Luhan kan?"

Demi penjaga galak tadi siang, Sehun tidak berniat untuk mengajak Luhan balikan. Sampai kiamat pun Sehun tidak ingin berurusan dengan nenek lampir seperti dia.

Jongin hampir saja menangis jika Sehun tidak memberikan penjelasan. "Jongin, aku bukan mau merebut Luhan.."

'Tapi aku mau merebutmu dari nenek lampir sok seksi kayak dia,' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kau mendiamkanku terus, aku pikir kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk berduaan dengan Luhan,"

'_Hell no_. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Jongin,'

Jongin mengigit bibir, "Jadi kau bilang aku yang mendiamkanmu?"

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, Sehun mengangguk, "_Gwaenchana_. Aku biasa saja kok,"

'Dasar Oh Sehun tukang bohong! _Imposter_!'

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mendiamkanmu lagi,"

Dasar Jongin yang polos.

_Namja_ berkulit putih itu langsung menyusun rencana untuk besok agar Jongin tidak mendekati Luhan atau sebaliknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari Sehun. Ini hari bebas, karena besok lusa ujian sudah dimulai.

Namja itu menarik napas panjang dan menatap figur yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, dia tersenyum.

Tadi malam Jongin merengek padanya agar tidur bersama. Tidur bersama dalam arti Jongin adalah baring satu ranjang, lalu tidur. Tapi di benak Sehun, ia ingin sekali meniduri Jongin. *loh*

Jongin tidur agak sedikit menganga. Hal ini membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir tebal itu.

Tapi, memang dasarnya Sehun si remaja labil, tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Sehun melirik bibir Jongin yang masih menempati posisi yang sama. Terbuka. Dan ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jongin. Tanpa bimbang sekalipun, ia menempelkan bibirnya sesekali menyesap bibir penuh tersebut.

Jongin merasa ada yang aneh. Dia membalas tautan bibir Sehun yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Mereka saling mendominasi menentukan siapa yang akan menang.

Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir Jongin yang langsung digigit oleh yang punya. Otomatis Sehun menjauh seraya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ouchhh!" pekik Sehun keras. Ia rasa lidahnya berdarah.

Jongin membuka mata dan melihat Sehun yang sibuk memegangi lidahnya, _namja_ manis itu tertawa geli.

"Haha! Kena deh!"

Sehun menggerutu tanpa berucap apapun. Dia mendelik pada Jongin yang tertawa-tawa.

"Awww, _poor_ Oh Sehunaa.."

"Diehhmmm!"

Tawa Jongin makin keras, ia bahkan menjulurkan lidah pada Sehun yang masih menggerutu.

"Sakhit tahukk!"

"Yang bilang nggak siapa?" balas Jongin tak mau kalah. Tapi kasihan juga melihat Sehun begitu, Jongin beringsut mendekatinya dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun membeku.

Jongin. Duduk. Di. Pangkuannya.

Dengan wajah polos.

_Shit, shit_, jika Jongin bergeser lebih maju lagi, habislah dia merasakan '**boner**' Sehun yang muncul di pagi hari.

Sehun menatap Jongin takut-takut. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Terbentur apa sih di dalam mimpinya?

"Mana sini, aku mau liat!"

_Namja_ berkulit putih itu tetap diam membeku. Hanya kekuatan apilah yang bisa mencairkannya kembali.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir. Oh Sial! Bibirnya itu...

"Sehun.. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Errr, kita tidak berangkat sekolah?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan topik. Jongin terdiam sebentar.

"Ah ya. Aku lupa," buru-buru Jongin bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun dan berlalu begitu saja seolah insiden '_Jongin-menggigit-lidah-Sehun_' tidak berbekas di hatinya.

Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia memandang '**boner**' nya yang menyembul sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu bangun di pagi hari?"

Jika penisnya itu hidup, maka dia akan mengangkat bahu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda. Jarak antara apartemen mereka dengan sekolah lumayan dekat. Dan Sehun bisa mencium aura penyihir Hansel and Gretel di depan gerbang sekolah. Lihat saja wajah kusut Luhan dan wajah tidak pedulinya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jongin yang dirangkul Sehun sambil tertawa manis.

Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan dan tidak mendengarkan celotehan Jongin melainkan mengecupi sisi kepala Jongin.

_**"1-1, Lu Han.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks To :**_

_**cute, novisaputri09, keziayehet, , gomiyehet, M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238, ainurulnaf, hurufve, sungie, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, ayumkim, sukha1312, afranabilah19, Mizukami Sakura-chan, milkteamilk, Guest, sayakanoicinoe, jonginisa, utsukushii02, Jongin48, KaiNieris, askasufa, cheonsa3424, laxyovrds, gyusatan.**_

_**Dan Para Silent Readers yang tetap author cintai sampai mati**_

_**Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian mumumu :* ^^ jangan lupa review lagi yaa **_

_**Mohon maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian... karena ini memang alur ceritanya hehehehehe *ditabok Sehun***_

_**Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida dan review okee? *tebar gincu Luhan***_

_**Annyeong ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**New Prey?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Karena Sehun sudah percaya diri duluan, ia tidak sadar bahwa Jongin melihat Luhan dan berlari menghampirinya, meninggalkan Sehun yang cengok.

"_Annyeong_!"

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya, ia melompat ke arah Jongin dan memeluk lengannya erat, "_Annyeong_, Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo mendengus, ia melihat mobil Kris yang sudah dekat. "Lu, aku ke sana ya!"

Luhan tidak memedulikan Kyungsoo yang pergi karena sibuk tersenyum-senyum pada Jongin. Sehun yang melihat itu pura-pura muntah.

"_Kajja_ kita ke kelas, Jongin!" Sehun mendorong pinggang Jongin agar maju, tapi Luhan mencengkram lengan _namja_ manis itu.

"Jongin bersamaku!" tegas Luhan dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

Sehun mendengus, ia melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Luhan kasar, lalu menarik Jongin pergi.

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh kasar begitu," ceramah Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun. Namja itu menoleh pada Luhan yang mengepalkan tangan marah.

"Tidak peduli." dia berusaha menarik Jongin lagi tapi namja manis tersebut menahan diri.

"Sehun.." pinta Jongin memelas.

Sehun diam sebentar. Obsidiannya menatap Jongin lama, lalu melepaskan pegangannya. Jongin tersenyum senang dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung. _Namja_ itu melihat Jongin berinteraksi dengan Luhan begitu bersemangat.

Yah. Sehun, kurasa kau harus merelakan cintamu pada Luhan.

Hek!

_Bicara apa aku._' batin Sehun memukul kepalanya, kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng untuk menghilangkan perasaan pesimisnya, lalu Sehun berjalan seperti biasa menuju kelasnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar suara yeojya. Dia tersenyum, "_Ne_, Yoon Minjoo?"

Minjoo terkesiap, rona-rona di wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas karena Sehun tahu namanya.

"Eng... Aku memberimu emm, ini.." Minjoo menyerahkan sebuah CD film terbaru yang belum disiarkan di bioskop di kota mereka. Sehun menaikkan alis seraya menerimanya.

"Insidious 3?" tanya _namja_ itu melihat ke judul.

Minjoo mengangguk pelan, ia ingin segera angkat kaki dari situ tapi Sehun menahannya sebentar.

"Kau mau menontonnya denganku?"

Entah kenapa jiwa playboynya Sehun menguak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun kembali bersenang-senang. Dia seolah-olah melupakan taruhannya dengan Luhan untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Sekarang, ia tampak berseri-seri ketika _yeojya_ imut di depannya ini tertawa riang.

"Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Minjoo sambil perlahan menghirup _caffe latte_nya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Untuk apa? Ujung-ujungnya juga bakal nyontek,"

Minjoo tertawa kecil, "Ujiannya juga tetap sama dari yang kemarin. Hey, lihat! Itu Jongin, bukan?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk Minjoo, yaitu di belakangnya. Jongin terlihat sedang mengajari Luhan pelajaran, keduanya sangat dekat sehingga tidak ada celah pemisah antara mereka.

"Mesra sekali, ya.." desah Minjoo iri, Sehun memandangnya, "kapan aku bisa begitu?"

Sehun ingin menjawab kalau ia juga bisa membuat Minjoo merasakan hal yang sama, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya sesak melihat Jongin bersama Luhan.

"Hellooo, Sehun-ah?" Minjoo memanggilnya. Sehun menoleh.

"_Ne_?"

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia melirik sekali lagi pada Jongin yang kini menertawakan Luhan tanpa memperluas jarak wajah mereka.

"_Kajja_ kita pergi!" Sehun merasa muak melihatnya, dia buru-buru berdiri dan menarik Minjoo untuk pergi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Jongin mencuri-curi pandang ke Sehun yang merangkul Minjoo mesra.

_'Jadi, sekarang ada penggantinya lagi?' _

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

BRUK

"Aku kesal banget sama Sehun!" pekik Luhan mengempaskan buku pelajaran di meja belajarnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengasah kuku-kuku cantiknya berlagak tidak peduli. "Heh, Kyungsoo-_sshi_!"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Luhan menghela napas sambil meniup poninya, dia bingung dengan tingkah laku Sehun sekarang, dan siapa _yeojya_ yang bersama Sehun itu? Luhan sih tahu namanya, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang berpikir keras, _yeojya_ itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Bukannya kau bisa menjangkau Jongin lebih mudah?"

Kapten _cheers_ tersebut mendengus, "Tidak akan asyik kalau hanya aku yang merebutkan,"

"Kau mau aku ikut merebut Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo _to the point_. Obsidian cokelatnya memandang Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Hell no_. Aku tidak sudi kalau Jonginku berurusan denganmu." cecar Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo yang terkekeh.

"Untuk apa aku merebut Jongin? Aku kan sudah punya _My Honey Little Blonde_ Kris," jawab Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Luhan.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu melempar bantal yang ada di pangkuannya tepat mengenai wajah Kyungsoo.

"YAK!" protes sahabatnya.

Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Tapi, omongan Kyungsoo ada benar juga. Dia jadi tidak punya saingan kan untuk mendapatkan Jongin?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini sudah jam 11 malam, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun akan pulang. Beberapa kali Jongin melirik ponselnya, tak ada satupun pesannya dibalas oleh Sehun.

_'Ke mana Sehun ini?_' rutuk Jongin dalam hati harap-harap cemas.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu apartemen terbuka, dan Sehun masuk ke dalam. Jongin beranjak dari sofa, memandang Sehun dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun menaruh sepatunya di rak. Jongin tidak menjawab, "hm Jongin?"

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Sehun tahu Jongin akan menanyakan hal itu, atau mungkin dia cemas.

Kenapa dia musti cemas? Bukannya Sehun tidak sebanding ya dengan gebetannya itu?

"Ooh, Minjoo belum mengizinkanku pulang," jawab Sehun melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya. Bahkan ia belum mandi sama sekali, tetapi aroma tubuh Jongin sangat mengundangnya sehingga ia duduk dahulu di sebelahnya Jongin.

"Ngapain aja memang?"

Ini pertanyaan yang aneh. Sehun melirik Jongin yang menatapnya dalam-dalam seolah mencari kejujuran di mata Sehun.

Kenapa Jongin bersikap sebagai istri yang tahu kalau suaminya ketangkapan basah tengah selingkuh?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik, agak bingung cara menjawabnya.

"Ani." jawab Jongin pendek, ia beranjak bangun lagi dari sofa tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Jongin-ah.."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku hanya khawatir.."

"Bukannya kau sibuk mengurusi nenek lampir macam Luhan?" balas Sehun pedas. Lidahnya ia gigit ketika mencerca Luhan di depan Jongin.

_Namja_ manis itu mendelik pada Sehun, "Luhan bukan nenek lampir."

"Iya, terserahmu." jawab _namja_ berkulit putih itu. Dia tidak mau membalas Jongin dengan alasan tidak mau ujung-ujungnya bertengkar.

"Mandi sana!" suruh Jongin lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun yang dilanda capek dan malas untuk melakukan apa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa tidur,"

Suara Jongin yang lembut membuyarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh, menatap Jongin yang terkantuk-kantuk tapi masih bisa menahan diri.

Sepuluh tahun Sehun berteman dengan Jongin, ia sudah hapal betul kebiasaan Jongin kalau tidak bisa tidur.

Sehun menepuk sisi ranjang di sebelahnya. Jongin dengan sigap berlari menghampiri dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Sehuna?"

Sehun rindu sekali dengan panggilan itu, "_Ne_?"

"_Jaljaa_.." gumam Jongin seraya menempelkan hidungnya di bahu Sehun, kemudian menghirup lamat-lamat aroma tubuh Sehun.

_Namja_ tampan itu melirik Jongin yang tertidur pulas, ia tersenyum dan memiringkan badannya menghadap Jongin seraya mengecup keningnya.

"_Jalja_.."

Terkadang Jongin juga bisa begitu rumit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun memulai hari ujian pertamanya dengan tidak tenang. Salahkan dia yang belum belajar sama sekali. Berkali-kali ia melirik Hayoung yang ada di depannya.

"Young! Hayoung!" bisik Sehun tertahan. Hayoung, _yeojya_ yang bakal Sehun andalkan selama 6 hari ke depan ini menoleh.

"Nomor 1 sampai 5," ucap Sehun mempersiapkan pensil. Hayoung mendelik.

"Lo nanya kayak orang habis kecolongan aja,"

"Eh, gue belum ngisi tau!" bisik Sehun kesal, "_jebal_, _jebal_, cuma lo yang bisa gue andalin,"

Hayoung menatap lembar jawabannya, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil mendiktekan jawaban.

"C, A, B, D, D.." bisiknya. Sehun langsung menitiki pilihan di lembar jawaban, dan mengangguk.

"Nanti nomor 6 sampai 25,"

"Brengsek, lo kira gue tau apa." umpat Hayoung pelan, "tanya sama In Guk sana!"

"Malas, dia pelit."

"Jin?"

"_Suweonul marebwah_!"

"Oh Sehun! Oh Hayoung! Kalian sedang apa?!" pengawas Choi menegur mereka. Hayoung langsung melanjutkan ke soal sedangkan Sehun menundukkan kepala.

Dia mencuri-curi pandang ke teman-temannya yang sibuk mengerjakan, terutama Jongin yang kelabakan menerima kertas berterbangan ke arahnya. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Jongin!" cicit Sehun. Karena bangku mereka tidak jauh, Jongin bisa mendengarnya. _Namja_ manis itu menoleh.

"_Ne_?"

"Nomor 6 sampai 25," ucap Sehun sambil menyengir. Jongin memang tahu Sehun bakal begitu, ia mendiktekan jawaban yang ia punya dan Sehun berhasil menitiki jawaban Jongin. Kemudian, Sehun mengirim Jongin kecupan jauh yang membuat Jongin tersenyum malu.

Ujian Sehun berjalan sukses. Berkat Jongin tentu saja, keduanya mengumpulkan bersamaan lalu pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

"_Gomawo_ jawabannya, Jong.." tanpa sadar Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin yang sedikit tembam. Untung tidak ada yang melihat, _well_ untuk mereka. Tidak tahu kalau yang lain.

Jongin hanya menampakkan giginya riang ketika menerima kecupan dari Sehun.

"_Waeyo_? Kau mau lagi?" goda Sehun memainkan alisnya, Jongin membulatkan mata sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tanpa persetujuan Jongin, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh itu, lalu melumatnya pelan.

Jongin yang sama bodohnya, ikut mendominasi ciuman mereka.

"EHEMM!"

Siapapun itu tolong bunuh dia karena sudah mengganggu ciuman surga mereka berdua. Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka, lalu menoleh melihat Bae Irene dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Kenapa kalian berciuman?" tanya Irene menyilangkan lengan di dada, bertanya tanpa acuh.

"Karena kami mau. Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun sedikit emosi, kalau tidak ada lengan Jongin yang menahan lengannya. "ini urusan kami, Irene. Menjauhlah!" Sehun dan Jongin sudah ingin pergi, tapi Irene menahan lengan satunya.

"Aku merasa ada suatu rahasia dibalik persahabatan kalian," bisik Irene sambil berjinjit ke telinga Sehun.

_Namja_ tampan itu terdiam. Dia melirik Jongin yang sudah gusar karena ingin cepat ke kantin, dan Irene yang tersenyum licik.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Irene, _yeojya_ itu terkesiap karena wajah mereka yang hampir berdekatan.

"_You're wrong_." balas Sehun pelan dengan napas yang menerpa wajah Irene. Kemudian, ia berjalan kembali bersama Jongin meninggalkan Irene yang terpaku dan beberapa siswa yang melihat adegan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin melahap habis makan siangnya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampak lesu untuk mengangkat sendok. Hal tersebut membuat Jongin heran.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Jongin memiringkan kepala, _namja_ manis itu mengaduk makan siang Sehun dengan sendoknya. "tidak enak ya?"

"Bukan, aku hanya sedang tidak mood,"

"Bae Irene ya?" tebak Jongin, Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya,"

"Kalau begitu... Yoon Minjoo?" tebak Jongin lagi. Sehun menarik napas pelan, siapapun tolong bantu menyadarkan Jongin kalau Sehun mencintainya. Bahkan Yoon Minjoo saja tidak terpikir olehnya.

"Bukan, Jongina.."

"Jonginie!"

_Another moodbreaker_.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Jongin tanpa memandang kepada Sehun. Namja manis tersebut langsung tersenyum cerah ketika Luhan menyandarkan diri di badannya.

Siapapun tolong Sehun untuk tidak melempar cakra ke Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Aku bersama Sehun. Bagaimana ulanganmu?"

"Lumayan," Luhan menjawab sambil mencomot kentang goreng Sehun tanpa pandang bulu, "ada dua soal yang tidak kulingkari,"

Sehun yang semula ingin protes harus menahan diri karena ada Jongin di sini.

"Heh, Luhan!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang menghampiri yeojya itu, "kau dicari pelatih.."

'_Thanks Kyungsoo_' batin Sehun. Ini artinya Luhan akan pergi dan ia bisa berduaan dengan Jongin. Hahahaha.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau tidak lihat aku bersama Jongin**ku**?" yeojya itu sengaja menekankan kata 'ku' supaya Sehun mendengar.

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang hampir berapi-api. Karena dia takut kena damprat, ia menarik lengan Luhan untuk beranjak. "Ppali! Ini penting!"

"Aisssshhh! Jangan ganggu akuu!"

Kyungsoo adalah yeojya terkuat yang pernah Sehun temui. Lihat saja cara ia menarik Luhan secara paksa dan berhasil terlepas, lalu membawa kabur Luhan begitu saja.

"Jongiin! Jangan pulang bersama Sehun yaaa!"

Ingatkan Sehun untuk mencegat Luhan sepulang sekolah lalu menyeretnya ke kandang singa buas biar dimakan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan makan siang yang tertunda.

"Jong.."

"Ne?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum manis, ingin rasanya Sehun melumat bibir penuh itu dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Ne. Aku mencintainya.."

Hati Sehun remuk mendengarnya, tapi memang dasar Sehun si playboy masokis, ia masih menimpali. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Denganmu?"

"Ne. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Otomatis Jongin tertawa geli, ia bisa mendengar nada kecemburuan di suara Sehun, "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu.."

Sehun merasakan sayap yang lebar melesak keluar dari punggungnya dan terbang. Wajahnya sumringah mendengar bahwa Jongin juga mencintainya.

"_Jinjjayo_?"

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena-

"_Ne_, sebagai sahabat!"

Dia akan mengalami asma akut stadium akhir ketika mendengar jawaban terakhir Jongin.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Thanks to : **

**ainurulnaf, , BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, cutewolf27, sukha1312, novisaputri09, kyuxiuijo, parkwu, 52, KaiNieris, cute, askasufa, byun nanda, Prince Changsa, jonginisa, , Lilac, , enchris.727, Mizukami Sakura-chan, afranabilah19, sayangsemuamembersuju, SognatoreL, snowy07, M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238, sungie, maya han, cheonsa3424, hurufve, dearkimkai, gomiyehet, milkteamilk, Jongin 48, redfly, Ny. JDV:*, utsukushii02, parkminoz, aliyya**

**Kamsiah, kamsiah semuanya :D Author nggak tau mau bilang apa selain ketawa geli baca review kalian tentang Sehun sama Jongin, apalagi Luhan, hehehe **** maaf ya author bikin Luhannya jahat, tapi nggak jahat-jahat amat, nggak sampai ngelukain Sehun kok, tenang aja.. muehehehe xD  
**

**Oke, review lagi yaa...  
**

**Annyeong ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**He Wont Need Me  
**

**for a moment, I guess?**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_'Aku tidak akan berhasil mendapatkan Jongin_,' batin Sehun menendang kerikil di sepanjang jalan. Entah kenapa dia malas pulang ke apartemen, ia lebih memilih jalan ke rumahnya.

_'Apa aku harus merelakannya?_' Sehun menghela napas. Kenapa memperjuangkan Jongin menjadi begitu sulit? Apa Jongin tidak melihatnya sebagai seseorang? Lalu, apa ciuman mereka kemarin hanya ciuman biasa?

Terlalu banyak pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Dimulai dari ujian yang semakin sulit, pengawas galak yang menjaga kelasnya besok, dia yang malas belajar, perasaannya terhadap Jongin, taruhannya bersama Luhan, argh!

_Namja_ tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia baru ingat kalau habis ujian akan diadakan tour ke Busan selama 5 hari.

Ya ampun -_- dia jadi tambah banyak pikiran.

Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang tanpa ingin memikirkan apa-apa, ia mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya yang berakhir menabrak tiang listrik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sehun mana ya?" gumam Jongin ketika mendapati apartemen kosong. Dia menaruh sepatu di rak seperti biasa lalu menyalakan lampu.

Sepi dan kosong melompong. Jongin duduk di sofa, lalu melihat jam.

Pukul 3 siang. Dan Sehun kabur begitu saja saat Jongin ingin mengajaknya pulang. _Namja_ manis itu merasa bersalah.

Apa dia salah menerima ajakan Luhan buat pulang bersama? Kenapa dia jadi marah?

Huh. Jongin agak bingung dengan kelakuan Sehun sekarang.

Dia beranjak berdiri, lalu pergi untuk mandi. Tidak sadar bahwa Sehun tidak akan kembali ke apartemen dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

.

.

"Kau ada masalah, Hun?" tanya Minjoo yang sedang mengisi teka-teki silang di buku. Keningnya berkerut-kerut sembari mengisi kotak-kotak itu.

Sehun mengigit bibir. Merasa kesepian di rumahnya, ia menelepon Minjoo apakah dia bisa datang yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh _yeojya_ berketurunan Thailand itu.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat.." jawab Sehun menghela napas, ia menendang buku paket Biologi agar menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Jongin menghindarimu lagi?" tanya Minjoo kembali.

Pada akhirnya Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai dari ia yang cemburu Jongin menyukai Luhan sampai permasalahannya sekarang.

"Jadi, kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

Sehun melirik _yeojya_ itu, "Teman."

Minjoo tertawa, sudah dipastikan kalau Sehun akan menjawab seperti itu. Jadi, walaupun secara nggak langsung ditolak, dia tetap akan berteman dengan Sehun. Lumayan kan, berteman sama orang paling populer di sekolah.

"Jadi begitu?"

Sehun menggumam, "Kau tidak apa?"

"Santai, selain kau, aku juga punya yang lain.."

_Namja_ tampan itu membelalakkan mata, "Gila."

"Memang.." jawab Minjoo sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dia tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan ritual teka-teki silangnya.

"Aku harus gimana, Joo?" tanya Sehun bersungut-sungut, "Jongin benar-benar tidak menyukaiku,"

"Kau sih aneh, mungkin sekarang dia bertanya-tanya kenapa kau belum pulang.."

"Ma...las," gumam Sehun menatap buku biologi lagi. "kenapa Luhan selalu menang?"

"Mungkin itu pelajaran buatmu, Hun," jawab Minjoo tanpa menatap _namja_ yang sedang bersungut itu, "kau sih playboy, pasti dapat karma kan?"

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di lantai kamar Minjoo, menatap langit-langit sambil bersiul pelan, "Nggak ada yang namanya karma,"

"Hm," jawab Minjoo menggumam sambil berkerut kening, "lima mendatar, apa yang selalu bangun di pagi hari dan selalu memusingkan pria?"

"Penis."

"Ewwwhhhh!" pekik Minjoo jijik, ia mengerut-ngerut wajahnya pertanda _'hiyyy, benda apa itu?'_

Sehun menyeringai, "Hanya penis yang membuat pria frustasi tiap pagi," ia jadi teringat insiden Jongin duduk di pangkuannya saat miliknya sedang bangun. Masalah pria, bukan? Apa Jongin tidak mengalaminya? Sehun langsung menampar pipi ketika membayangkannya.

"Heyyy, jangan terlalu vulgar!" tegur Minjoo kesal, "_try something different, like... Hmmm.. Dick_?"

"Itu 4 huruf, Joo," jawab Sehun sembari menghela napas. "Penis. Itu bagus.."

"Kenapa ada pertanyaan semacam ini?" gerutu Minjoo lalu membaca cover depan buku tersebut, "_oh great, it was adult crossword_,"

"Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Sehun menyengir, "aku sudah menduganya dari _cover _depan buku itu,"

Minjoo membanting buku laknat tersebut ke lantai, ia menendangnya jauh-jauh, "_Oppa_ brengsek! Seenaknya saja membelikanku buku mesum!"

_Namja_ tampan itu tertawa keras. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan permasalahannya dengan Jongin. Minjoo menemaninya sepanjang malam tanpa sadar bahwa

* * *

.

.

Jongin terbangun pada dini hari. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan ia menatap sekeliling apartemen yang masih menyala lampunya.

'_Sehun belum pulang_?' batin Jongin, ia mengecek ponselnya yang dipenuhi pesan Luhan, _missed call_, dan line. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun di sana, dia menjadi cemas.

_'Kutelepon saja, lah_!' Jongin menekan angka-angka yang sudah familiar, ia memanggil nomor Sehun tapi hasilnya nihil.

'_Kemana Sehun?_'

* * *

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika matahari pagi masuk di celah-celah jendela kamar. Ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar tamu di rumah Minjoo. Dia menginap di sini semalam karena tak kuat beranjak dari kamar Minjoo.

Untungnya orangtua Minjoo sedang di Kamboja, jadi Sehun tidak perlu merasa takut untuk menginap.

"Hey, pengantuk!" suara Minjoo terdengar, dia menoleh dan memandang Minjoo yang lengkap dengan seragam. "sampai kapan kau mau baring? Kau tidak ingat sekolah?"

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sehun seraya menguap.

"Jam 6 lewat, cepatlah! Aku akan menunggu di ruang makan!"

Sial! Sehun saja lupa membawa seragam, celana dalam saja hanya yang dia pakai ini. Huh. Bagaimana ini?

"Kau mau pinjam baju?" tanya Minjoo menaikkan alis, rupanya ia belum pergi, ia melihat wajah Sehun yang kebingungan. "kurasa kau bisa pinjam baju kakakku," kemudian _yeojya_ itu pergi ke kamar kakaknya di sebelah kamar Sehun untuk mengambil beberapa baju.

"Kakakmu masih sekolah?" tanya Sehun menerima potongan pakaian tersebut. Minjoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia alumni. Yoon Doojon,"

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk, "Sudah sana pergi! Kau mau mengintipku mandi, ya?"

"Tch. Enak saja, badanmu tidak enak dilihat. Kalau badanmu semacam Yokyung sih aku pasti meleleh. Ups!" Minjoo mengatup bibirnya seraya membelalakkan mata, mampus! Rahasianya ketahuan.

Sehun menyeringai penuh misteri, "Kau menyukai Yokyung, ya?"

"_Aniyaa_... Ah sudahlah! Aku sarapan dulu! Cepatlah mandi!" _yeojya_ itu langsung melesat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menyeringai. _Namja_ tampan tersebut masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

Sehun melihat Jongin. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia ingin bergegas menghampiri _namja_ manis itu, namun Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya dengan senyuman.

Sehun menghela napas, "_He wont need me._"

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Bae Irene.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Irene," gerutu Sehun kesal. Bagaimana bisa Bae Irene tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Seperti hantu.

Irene menampakkan geliginya, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Menyingkir."

Irene tetap diam di sebelah Sehun, ia melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sehun, tapi ditepis kasar oleh _namja_ tampan itu.

"Dasar _yeojya_ tak tahu malu!" umpat Sehun pergi begitu saja. Dia muak melihat wajah Irene, apalagi ditambah tatapan kemenangan Luhan yang berjalan bersama Jongin.

Bisa tidak Luhan itu dihanguskan gunung merapi habis ini?

* * *

.

.

Sehun keluar kelas dengan hati lapang. Ujian biologi ia lewati dengan menyontek. Siapalagi kalau bukan Hayoung dan Jena. Sebenarnya sih dia bisa minta tolong sama Jongin, tapi entah kenapa ia malas berurusan dengan _namja_ manis itu.

Minjoo melambaikan tangan padanya. _Yeojya_ itu menghampiri Sehun lalu menggandeng lengannya. "_Kajja_! Aku lapar!"

Sehun mengangguk, ia menoleh ke kelas, tampak Jongin sudah mengumpul kertasnya. _Namja_ itu melihatnya, tapi Sehun berbalik ke Minjoo, lalu mereka pergi begitu saja.

Jangankan Jongin yang bingung Sehun kenapa, Luhan saja yang notabene musuh taruhannya ikut kebingungan.

_'Katanya dia ngincar Jongin.._' batin Luhan menaikkan satu alis. Tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah di sebelahnya.

"Lu, _kajja!_"

"Ah.. _Ne_.."

* * *

.

.

Sehun mengaduk-aduk ramennya lambat. Selera makannya hilang karena belum menyapa Jongin sama sekali. Sekali helaan napas terdengar membuat Minjoo menghentikan suapannya.

"Ramennya buatku aja ya?" pinta Minjoo menarik mangkuk ramen Sehun pelan-pelan.

"Enak saja!" balas Sehun menjauhkan mangkuknya, kemudian ia memakan ramennya rakus dipenuhi asap yang tebal sehingga ia mendesis kepanasan.

Minjoo mencibir, "Daritadi nggak dimakan, mending aku kan yang makan," ia melanjutkan suapan nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Panas tahu!"

"Tsk. Pembohong."

Sehun melahap ramennya cepat-cepat tanpa mau memikirkan masalah yang lain.

"Hey, itu Jongin!" tunjuk Minjoo pada figur di belakang Sehun. _Namja_ tampan itu menoleh melihat Jongin sedang makan siang bersama Luhan.

"Tidak peduli." jawab Sehun memalingkan pandangannya pada ramen. Minjoo menatapnya prihatin.

"Yakin? Kau sudah menyapanya belum?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Sudahlah. Aku pusing."

Minjoo hanya menggeleng-geleng, "Kenapa harus Jongin? Biasanya kau dapat yang lain,"

"Karena itu Jongin," jawab Sehun sekenanya, "kau mau aku berbalikkan dengan Irene?"

"_Hell no_, masih mending aku dibanding dia," gumam Minjoo bergidik pelan.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

_Speak of the devil_.

Bae Irene berdiri di sebelah Minjoo yang hampir memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya tapi batal. _Yeojya_ dengan rambut pirang merah muda itu berkacak pinggang. "Kalian membicarakanku, ya?"

"_Ne._" jawab Sehun menyuap ramennya kembali.

Bukannya marah, ia malah duduk di sebelah Minjoo. "Sebenarnya aku prihatin padamu, Sehun-ah."

"Tidak usah kasihan."

"Jongin 100% bakal mendapatkan Luhan, lihat saja mereka! Belum pacaran, mesranya sudah kebangetan," tutur Irene mencuri pandang pada Jongin dan Luhan yang asyik tertawa.

Namja bermarga Oh itu menulikan pendengarannya, sudah cukup ia mendengar omongan itu dari Minjoo, kini Irene juga ikut memanas-manasinya. Mau apa sih mereka? Sehun menghirup habis kuah ramen dan menghempaskan mangkuknya sedikit nyaring.

"Aku kenyang. Kau sudah selesai, belum?" tanya Sehun pada Minjoo yang menganga.

"Sebentar.." _yeojya_ itu buru-buru menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Irene mendengus, "Aku sih bukan ingin memanas-manasimu, Hun. Tapi, sebagai orang yang pernah jadi mantan, kenapa kau tidak tembak saja Jongin?"

"Dan membiarkannya mati kehabisan darah?" balas Sehun menyengir tipis. Minjoo ikut menyengir.

"Geez, Oh Sehun yang bodoh! Kalau kau cemburu, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"

"Tidak semudah membalik telapak kaki bayi, Irene.." gumam Minjoo menyendok kembali makan siangnya.

"Terserah," Irene mengangkat bahu, lalu beranjak berdiri, "sebentar lagi akan ada tour di Busan, kau pasti ingin menghabiskan liburanmu bersama Jongin kan?"

Kalimat Irene menusuk jantung Sehun. _Namja _berkulit putih tersebut tertegun lama. Benar juga kata Irene, jika dia tidak menyapa Jongin dalam waktu dekat, dipastikan dia tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada _namja_ manis itu.

"Hey, Sehun! Aku sudah selesai!"

Sehun terlonjak dari lamunannya. "Ah, _ne_?"

"_Kajja_! Kita nanti terlambat!" cecar Minjoo segera berdiri. Sehun beranjak dari kursinya.

Beberapa siswi di kantin sedikit iri dengan kedekatan Sehun dan Minjoo akhir-akhir ini. Betapa beruntungnya Yoon Minjoo menghabis waktu bersama Oh Sehun.

Keduanya sudah ingin melangkah, tapi Sehun menoleh sebentar ke belakang mendapati tatapan Jongin yang...

Merindu, mungkin?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Di sana ia mendapati sepatu Jongin berserakan di depan pintu. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh sepatunya dan Jongin ke rak dan mengedarkan pandangan.

"Jongin?"

_Namja_ manis yang ia panggil menampakkan diri dengan setelan pakaian santai, matanya membulat terkejut, "Sehun?"

Karena tidak bisa menahan diri, Sehun memeluk Jongin erat dan menghirup aroma cokelat di rambutnya. Jongin tertawa geli karena keposesifan Sehun seraya membalas pelukan itu.

"_Mian_ aku baru pulang."

"Kau darimana memang?"

"Hm, rumah Minjoo.." jawab Sehun santai. Tapi, Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung membatu.

"Kau sudah... dapat yang baru... ya?"

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin, "Tidak. Dia hanya teman, kenapa? Kau cemburu yaa?" goda _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau melupakanku, tuan Oh."

"_Jinjja_? Bukannya kau yang melupakanku ya?" balas Sehun, ia terus-terusan menghirup aroma sampo Jongin sehingga _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu merasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu.." Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, biarlah ia begini sebentar dengan Jongin. Dia tahu pasti cepat atau lambat Jongin akan menembak Luhan. Dan menyisakan ia berdiam diri di pojokan bersama Minjoo dan Irene yang menertawakannya karena ia adalah pria paling payah sedunia.

Andai Jongin tahu perasaannya sekarang. Tidak akan rumit sampai dia harus memperjuangkan hatinya untuk memenangkan Jongin.

"_Mian_.." gumam Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin. Gara-gara taruhan konyol ini, ia mengorbankan waktunya bersama Jongin.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Ani. Gwaenchana_."

_Seandainya Jongin tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang_...

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Thanks to :

_**sexkai, Guest, novisaputri09, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, SognatoreL, , jonginisa, aliyya, kaihun70, cute, Mizukami Sakura-chan, Guest, enchris.727, askasufa, milkteamilk, ainurulnaf, snowy07, sungie, maya han, kyuxiuijo, KaiNieris, Ny. JDS (?), ChubbyMinLand, cheonsa3424, jongin48, sayangsemuamembersuju, Guest, hurufve, bublewk96, afra191199, utsukushii02, SparkyuELF137**_

Kamsiah, kamsiah semuanya yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga tidak bosan dengan chapter ini. Kalau bosan, tinggal bilang ke author. Jangan malu-malu, author nggak mengigit, cuman mencakar :( kalau ada pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran kalian, tanya aja sama author di **line**. *modus* line author ada di bio, oke? hehehe

Yosh! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya sayang-sayang author! Untuk sementara author tidak bisa membalas review kalian karena author bingung mau jawab apa.

Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Annyeong ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun will be taught by me**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak belajar, Jongin-ah?" tanya Sehun berbaring di kasur Jongin. Namja manis itu tengah membaca novel di sebelahnya sambil menyandarkan kepala di dada Sehun. Keduanya berbagi kehangatan dalam selimut biru Jongin.

"Sudah, habis pulang sekolah,"

"Bersama Luhan?" tanya Sehun hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Eum."

Kedua namja tersebut saling diam. Jongin sibuk dengan fantasinya sedangkan Sehun larut dalam lamunannya.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin kau tidak berhubungan lagi?" tanya Jongin mendongak untuk menatap Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, "Eum.." jawabnya ragu, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Sejenak, namja tampan itu terhenyak. Pertanyaan Jongin membuatnya bungkam. Apa maksud namja itu? Bukankah seharusnya...

"Bagaimana pendekatanmu dengan Luhan?" Sehun berbalik bertanya, ia sengaja menanyakan hal tersebut biar sekalian luka di hatinya melebar. Namanya Sehun tuh masokis.

Jongin tersenyum sumringah, dia seperti habis ketiban emas 2 kilo. "Aku pikir... Dia menyukaiku.."

_'Dia memang menyukaimu, bodoh! Kaunya saja yang tak peka!'_ batin Sehun jengkel. Namun, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar emosinya tidak naik.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar, menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan agar Jongin tidak curiga, "Ooh.. Baguslah. Aku tunggu kencanmu dengannya.."

Oh Sehun adalah pembohong terbesar di dunia.

Namja manis itu menutup novelnya, menaruh buku tebal tersebut di lantai, lalu memeluk Sehun, "_Gomawo_.." ucapnya lembut karena Sehun sudah mau mendukungnya.

Namja tampan tersebut menghela napas, ia tersenyum kecut, "Ya.." balasnya serak. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi sok peduli dengan Jongin? Bukankah dia dan Luhan bertaruh demi mendapatkan Jongin?

"Baiklah, selamat tidur.." Sehun langsung membenamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut, sekilas ia melihat senyuman Jongin. Andai senyuman itu hanya ditujukan kepadanya.

"_Ne_.." balas Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu jatuh tertidur.

Sehun masih terjaga, apalagi jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Rasa kantuk belum benar-benar menyerangnya. Pikirannya masih bangun, hatinya masih hidup.

Ingin sekali Sehun membangunkan Jongin untuk berkata '_saranghae_' padanya. Melumat habis bibir penuh itu, menandai tubuh Jongin biar semua orang tahu kalau dia, namja manis dan cerdas itu hanya milik Oh Sehun seorang.

Sehun mengigit bibir, sampai kapan ia harus memperjuangkan hatinya. Jongin saja tidak tahu-menahu soal Sehun yang sering mencuri kecupan di bibirnya. Hey, ciuman bibir itu hal yang tidak wajar kan untuk dua orang yang bersahabat? Kecuali kalau kau adalah FWB nya. Iya, FWB, _ friend with benefit_.

Namja berahang tegas tersebut menatap sendu Jongin yang tertidur pulas. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan Jongin. Untuk mengungkapkan perasannya.

Hanya 3 kata saja.

"_Saranghae_, Jongina.." bisik Sehun pelan.

.

.

.

Tidak sadar kalau Jongin mendengar bisikan tersebut, tapi pura-pura kembali pulas.

.

.

* * *

Bell tanda ujian dimulai sudah berdering. Siswa-siswi yang mengikuti ujian bergegas bersiap.

Sehun tampak sedikit santai, dia pikir dia pasti bisa menyontek dengan Jongin. Atau dengan bantuan Hayoung dan Jena. Pokoknya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Kecuali pengawas.

"Aaaahhhhh!" desahan kecewa terkuak dari mulut mereka ketika seorang pengawas yang benar-benar galak berjalan menuju meja guru. Para murid itu ada yang berusaha menyembunyikan contekan, memasang kode-kode dengan temannya, ada yang masih belajar, beragam macam aktivitas yang dilakukan. Tidak peduli pengawas itu melihat mereka atau tidak.

"Jongin, bantu aku, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk pada Sehun, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu bisa jawab atau tidak. Pernyataan secara tidak langsungnya Sehun tadi malam membuatnya terus kepikiran sehingga rumus Kimia terasa samar-samar di otaknya.

_'Sehun bohong atau tidak ya_?' batin Jongin seraya memainkan pulpennya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya terus, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya gugup karena Sehun menatapnya menggoda.

_'Duh.. Sehun kenapa ya.._'

Selama ujian berlangsung, Jongin tidak konsen. Apalagi ditambah kertas-kertas berterbangan ke arahnya, dan suara Sehun yang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Jongina?" bisik Sehun lembut. Terkesan ragu dan was-was. Jongin memberanikan diri menoleh.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Jongin mengigit bibirnya seraya menggelengkan kepala. Beruntung Sehun tidak menuntut ketidaksusahan Jongin dalam mengerjakan soal, karena ia langsung bertanya pada Jena dan Hayoung di depan belakangnya.

Jongin kembali pada lembar jawaban dan lembar coretan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa soal-soal yang kemarin ia pelajari tiba-tiba menghilang? Jelas-jelas ia mempelajarinya bersama Luhan.

Gara-gara bisikan Sehun tadi malam, entah itu benar atau tidak Jongin juga bingung. Suara Sehun yang lembut dan berat tersebut terus terulang seperti kaset rusak di benaknya. Apalagi kata-kata 'saranghae' juga memenuhi rongga tubuhnya dan jantung untuk memompa lebih cepat.

Sekarang Jongin tambah tidak konsen, benar-benar pernyataan yang gila! Dia tidak tahu kalau efeknya semengerikan ini.

Namanya juga Oh Sehun. Siapapun pasti akan memikirkan kata-kata gombalannya kan?

_Tidak. Tidak._

Selesaikan dulu kimia ini baru memikirkan Sehun, yang sepertinya berdiri duluan bersamaan Jena. Sehun menaruh sebuah kertas kecil di atas meja, lalu mengacak surai cokelat Jongin pelan.

Jongin terkesiap kaget, ia mengambil kertas itu, kemudian membukanya.

"_Hey, Jongina, kulihat kau gelisah. Ini jawabanku untuk membantumu, yeah bukan jawabanku juga sih, tapi tak apa... Tulis ya! aku menunggumu di luar... Selamat menyalin, Jongina! ;))"_

Kemudian di balik kertas ada serentetan abjad-abjad yang merupakan wujud keajaiban bagi Jongin. Namja imut nan polos itu tersenyum lebar, ia menatap Sehun yang berdiri di ambang seraya menyengir.

Sehun yang melihatnya, hanya membalas dengan senyuman tampan yang ia punya, dan hal tersebut membuat siswi-siswi di depan kelas lain menjerit tertahan. Oh Sehun ganteng, tampan, senyumnya itu menawan, gayanya yang _cool,_ dan tinggi menjulang itu, aahhh. Tanpa menyadari kalau Oh Sehun itu playboy -_-

Selesai Jongin mengumpulkan, ia berjalan dengan riang gembira. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Sehun di depan kelas, tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat dua orang yeoja sedang berbicara dengan Sehun.

'_Bukankah itu Minjoo dan Irene? Untuk apa mereka menemui Sehun?_' batin Jongin mengerucutkan bibir. Sebersit rasa cemburu menyelimuti hati Jongin, apalagi melihat Sehun yang tertawa bersama mereka berdua. '_Jadi... Tadi malam cuma bohongan?_' batin Jongin lagi dengan aura hitam panas terkoar-koar dari tubuhnya.

Lo sebenarnya suka siapa sih, Jong? Suka Luhan atau Sehun? Begitu aja cemburu -_-

Namja bermarga Kim itu gatal ingin meneteskan air mata, tapi tidak jadi karena ada Luhan. Oh. Dia saja melupakan gebetannya sendiri.

"Jonginie, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan mengusap lengan Jongin lembut.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "_Gwaenchana_, bagaimana ujianmu tadi?"

Luhan ikut tersenyum dengan menampakkan geliginya seraya mengacungkan jempol, "Sempurna! _Gomawo, ne_?" ucapnya sambil menggandeng jemari Jongin.

Seketika pernyataan Sehun tadi malam menghilang bagai kentut di benak Jongin.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau melihat Jongin?" tanya Sehun pada Jin yang baru saja keluar kelas. Jin, namja manis namun tinggi hampir mencapai Sehun ini menggeleng.

"Bukankah dia sudah keluar?"

Mata Sehun membulat, "Aaah benarkah?"

Jin mengangguk, ia berlalu pergi karena seseorang memanggilnya. Sehun berdiam di tempat. Berpikir keras dimana keberadaan Jongin sekarang.

Seharusnya, sewaktu Jongin keluar kelas, ia pasti melihat Sehun. Bukankah Sehun berdiri di dekat situ-situ saja? Tidak mungkin Jongin tak melihat.

"Wae? Ketemu Jonginnya?"

Berasa habis nyari tikus yang hilang.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Aishhh, dimana coba anak itu?" rutuk Sehun frustasi sambil mengacak surai cokelatnya

Irene memikirkan sesuatu, setelah ilham menabrak otaknya, ia menjentikkan jari. "Aku tahu kenapa Jongin tidak menemuimu!"

Minjoo dan Sehun menatap yeoja tomboy tersebut.

"Dia memang melihatmu, dengan jelas malahan, tapi..." Irene menyunggingkan senyum aneh. "tapi, dia tidak berani mendekatimu karena kau sedang mengobrol dengan kami, dua yeoja seksi,"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, mencerna kalimat Irene yang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Oke. Kalau soal Jongin yang tidak berani mendekati Sehun bisa ditoleransi, bagaimana tentang Minjoo dan Irene adalah cewek seksi?

_Pffftt, triplek berjalan_. Pikir Sehun menahan tawa.

"Omong kosong! Sejak kapan kalian berdua seksi?"

Irene dan Minjoo menyeringitkan dahi, ini yang seharusnya dibahas masalah Jongin, malah ngomongin badan mereka. Dasar Oh Sehun aneh!

"_Wae_?" tanya Sehun ketika ditatapi oleh dua orang yeoja itu. Terlihat seram dan menakutkan.

"Ini tentang Jongin, Sehun. Bukan tubuh kami,"

"Oke, oke. Maaf.." Sehun menyengir pada mereka. Irene dan Minjoo menghela napas.

"Jadi?"

"Cari dia dan ajak dia makan! Jangan sampai keduluan Luhan!" kata Irene menggebu-gebu. Sebelum Sehun melangkah dan mengangguk mantap, Luhan dan Jongin berjalan melewati mereka. Sehun melongo.

"Ah... Kau terlambat," gumam Minjoo pelan. Mereka melihat gerak-gerik kedua sejoli dalam diam. Sehun mengepalkan tangan sampai buku jarinya hampir memutih.

Jongin melihat Sehun. Tentu saja bersama dua orang yang dicemburui Jongin. Namja manis tersebut melirik Sehun sekilas, lalu balik mengobrol dengan gebetannya.

Luhan juga melihat Sehun, ia tambah menempel pada Jongin seraya mengejek Sehun.

'_Tau ah_!' ketus Sehun sambil menghela napas. "Aku lapar, _kajja_! Bentar lagi masukan."

"Bagaimana dengan-"

"_Shut_ _up_." Irene membekap mulut Minjoo lalu menariknya pergi. Sehun mengikuti mereka dari belakang tanpa memerdulikan tatapan yang diberikan Luhan maupun Jongin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Sehun sudah sampai di apartemennya, ia tidak melihat satupun tanda di mana Jongin berada. Sudahlah. Mungkin anak itu sedang bersama si nenek lampir. Entah apa yang ada di benak Sehun untuk melepaskan segala kepenatannya yang ada.

Dia membuka kulkas untuk mencari soda, setelah menemukannya, ia langsung meneguk habis soda tersebut seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Matanya tertuju pada kemeja berwarna biru tua yang sedikit besar.

Setahunya, ia tidak punya kemeja besar seperti itu.

Mungkin Jongin?

Hah!

Sehun saja yang kurus kayak gini tidak muat, apalagi Jongin yang...

Eh, pinggul Jongin itu besar kan? Ani, ani. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir sekelebat pikiran kotornya. Dia meremas kaleng soda itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Dia ingin mandi dan tidur. Jongin pasti mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang menyambutnya apabila ia sudah pulang.

Padahal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin mengendap-ngendap ketika memasuki pintu apartemen. Tanpa niat untuk menyalakan lampu, ia berjingkat-jingkat melewati ruang tamu. Di ruang tengah ia melihat kemeja berwarna biru tua, dengan cepat ia mengambil kemeja tersebut dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Namja bermarga Kim itu mengancingkan kemeja biru kebesaran yang melekat di tubuhnya. Inilah saat yang dia tunggu. Menggoda Sehun!

Jongin ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sehun yang sudah membohongi Jongin soal tiga kata kemarin malam di kamarnya. Namja manis itu menyemprotkan parfum banyak-banyak agar aroma tubuhnya semakin memabukkan.

Hahaha, bersiaplah kau Oh Sehun! Kau tidak akan bisa menahan godaan Kim Jongin.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Jongina? -_-

.

.

To Be Continued

_Makin hari makin gaje nih ff, sori baru apdet, koneksi internet yang bikin gue kejang bin step. oh iya thanks to pembaca baru dan lama, dan juga yang sudah mereview. Daaaannnn, ada yang ngereview bilang kalau Jongin sama Sehun itu bukan sahabat, tapi sudah tunangan atau sejenisnya soalnya mereka tinggal serumah. Gue mau ngelurusin aja, Sehun dan Jongin tinggal satu apartemen karena mereka malas tinggal di rumah orangtua mereka. Jaman sekarang kan begitu tuh, anak orang kaya yang pengen mandiri, nyewa apartemen sendiri, orangtua cukup kasih duit aja. Nah, itu berlaku buat Sehun dan Jongin. Dan gue juga nggak pengen ada ikut campur orangtua, *kecuali masalah duit* hahaha. Jadi, terjawab ya reviewnya_

**_arptlmzdlph, Guest, novisaputri09, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, jonginisa, parkminoz, park Hara, cute, HanbiJung, askasufa, ucinaze, mayahan, milkteamilk, sungie, maya han, kyuxiuijo, KaiNieris, ChubbyMinLand, cheonsa3424, jongin48, EggyRizqianaR, Guest, hurufve, bublewk96, afra191199, utsukushii02, SparkyuELF137, , DEVANGLE, , Jackqualinne, misyel_**

**_Makasih ya semuanya, gue sayang kalian *lempar sempak Kai* ditunggu hujaman dan tombak bambunya yaa eh maksudnya review, pfffttt_**

**_Annyeong ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Sehuna."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke arah Jongin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia ternganga.

Jongin menatapnya menantang, sehingga Sehun menelan salivanya yang menggumpal di dalam mulutnya.

Apa Jongin kerasukan? Apa Jongin sudah gila? Atau yang di ambang pintunya ini bukan Jongin? Kenapa tiba-tiba

Oke, ini godaan mengerikan. Sampai-sampai Sehun ingin menjedugkan kepala sahabatnya itu ke tembok terdekat. Dia hanya memandang Jongin bingung, lalu balik pada ponselnya yang menganggur. Dengan tujuan lain untuk mengalihkan libido hormonnya yang perlahan menaik.

Sudah kubilang, siapa sih yang tahan dengan paha mulus yang seksi itu?

Jongin berkacak pinggang, apa dia salah memakai kemeja? Apa parfum yang dia pakai bau? Ada apa sih? Kenapa Sehun tidak acuh sama sekali?

"Sehun-Ah!" jerit Jongin kesal. Sehun tersadar.

"Hm?"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa?" balas Sehun pada akhirnya. Darimana Jongin bisa dapat kemeja biru tua yang hanya menutupi bagian paha atasnya, dan tidak pakai celana.

_That's it! No __p__ants at all!_

Setidaknya dia masih memakai celana dalam, _ofc_ -_-

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jongin memasang wajah sedih. Kan. Sehun jadi serba salah. Beneran deh, Jongin habis kerasukan apa sih jadi sampai begini?

Lama Sehun menatap kesedihan Jongin, hingga ia sadar pasti ini ulah Luhan. Yeoja itu kan nenek lampir. Siapa saja akan dirasukinya. Termasuk Jongin sekarang.

Namja yang tadinya memainkan ponsel tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas. Apa Jongin benar-benar kerasukan?

"Kenapa kau begitu?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Jongin tampak berpikir, "Ingin dipeluk saja.."

"Ya sudah.." Sehun mempersiapkan diri, dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia karena ia akan memeluk Jongin tanpa celana! Muahahaha. "peluk dah!"

"Huh, aku mau kau.."

"Pfftt.." Sehun menahan tawa. Dia tertawa geli, "kau yang ke sini.."

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Ani. Kau."

"Ya sudaaah~" Sehun masuk ke selimut dan bergelung di dalamnya. Pura-pura tidak mengacuhkan Jongin padahal selangkangannya sakit sekali.

Hei, Jongin itu seksi bukan? Kau tidak lihat pahanya yang montok dan lembut itu? Apalagi warna kulitnya yang eugh... Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun ingin meledak.

Tanpa namja itu sadari, Jongin berjingkat-jingkat ke arahnya. Lalu menghempas tubuhnya keras di atas Sehun sehingga namja tampan itu terpekik.

"Astaga! Jongina!"

Jongin hanya bisa menyengir.

Keduanya saling beradu untuk menyingkirkan satu sama lain. Sehun ingin menjatuhkan Jongin, tapi namja manis itu ingin tetap berada di tubuh Sehun.

"Hei, berhenti bodoh!"

Jongin menghentikan gulat mereka, ia menjitak kepala Sehun karena sudah dikatain bodoh, "Enak saja! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Makanya diam!" bentak Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya. Jongin memandang Sehun, ada rasa kesal terbesit di matanya ketika dibentak sahabatnya sendiri.

Salah siapa yang nindih orang sembarangan?

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

Mata Jongin bergerak-gerak lucu, berusaha mencari alasan kenapa dia begini. Hidungnya juga ikut bergerak-gerak sedangkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Kau juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"I'm all yours, baby.." jawab Sehun mengangguk sambil menunggu jawaban Jongin.

Namun, mendengar kalimat tersebut, Jongin malah merona. Hingga mengundang pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak Sehun. Sebenarnya tadi siang Jongin makan apa sih?

"Kau sudah punya pengganti Seonma apa belum?"

"Belum.."

"Biasanya kau dapat penggantinya," balas Jongin seperti menuduh Sehun.

Namja tampan itu menatap mata Jongin, "Belum saatnya, aku masih menunggu seseorang,"

"Siapa? Irene? Atau Minjoo?"

Sehun hanya menyengir, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya ini terlihat cemburu sekali saat menyebutkan nama teman baru Sehun.

Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau Jongin cemburu. Jangan bilang kalau Jongin bersusah payah menggoda Sehun untuk melihat seberapa tabah Sehun padanya.

Eh?

Betulkan Jongin itu cemburu?

"Kau cemburu?"

Jongin membulatkan mata, ia menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Siapa bilang? Justru aku ingin mengucapkan se..la..mat," kata Jongin mengecilkan volume suaranya. Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau kau cemburu, bilang saja. Lagipula, untuk apa kau cemburu? Mereka kan hanya teman,"

_'Kim Jongin bodoh, seharusnya aku yang cemburu karena kau bersama Luhan_,' gerutu Sehun dalam hati mengutuk Jongin yang polos.

"Tapi kau melupakan aku!" tuduh Jongin sambil menunjuk hidung Sehun yang mungil. Tatapan matanya kejam seperti memfitnah Sehun.

"Kau yang melupakanku." balas Sehun tenang tapi tajam, "semenjak kau bersama Luhan, kau tidak mau menghampiriku lagi,"

Jongin sedih. Dia menurunkan sudut bibirnya seraya membuat suara-suara seperti orang menyesal. Dan itu terdengar imut di telinga Sehun. Oh Mama, jangan buat Sehun meledakkan air mancurnya di sini.

"Maaf…."

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah biasa,"

"Isshh, Sehunaaa~ aku traktir _bubble tea_ deh,"

Biarpun sulit untuk melupakan kesalahan Jongin, tapi setidaknya traktiran _bubble tea_ bisa menyembuhkan hati Sehun yang sakit. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak minum _bubble tea_ bersama anak ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku harus mencari tahu hubungan dua orang yeoja itu dengan Sehun.." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo yang asyik memakai _cream_ malam menatapnya malas lewat cermin.

"Kau itu... mencintai Jongin, atau Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan emosi, "Ya Jonginlah! Kenapa kau memasangkan aku dengan si playboy cadel itu sih?!"

Kyungsoo menyengir, "Santai atuh, Lu. Habisnya kau dari tadi ingin mencari info tentang Sehun, tentang siapa yang bersamanya, atau dimana ia berada. Aku tidak pernah dengar kau mengungkit masalah Jongin yang begini atau Jongin yang begitu, yang kudengar pasti Sehun, otomatis kau mencintainya kan?" tutur yeoja tersebut santai tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang berang.

"Aku memikirkan Jongin! Sungguh! Aku memikirkan dia bersama siapa, dia sedang apa, atau dia ada dimana. Untuk apa aku memikirkan playboy cadel seperi si Oh Se itu?" cecar Luhan pedas. Matanya tampak menyala-nyala.

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan menggeleng prihatin. "Kau tidak mencintainya, kau hanya terobsesi dengannya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingin Jongin dimiliki orang lain selain kau. Kau tidak ingin Jongin memandang orang lain selain kau. Itu bukan mencintai, tetapi terobsesi untuk memiliki. Kau saja tidak memperbolehkan sahabatnya pulang bersama," jelas Kyungsoo berusaha membuka pikiran Luhan.

Tapi memang dasarnya Luhan itu keras kepala. Kepalanya yang terbuat dari batu bata, dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Kyungsoo atas sikapnya selama ini.

"Sehun itu menyukai Jongin, Soo. Aku harus mendapatkan Jongin sebelum dia. Apalagi karena ia dekat dengan Jongin, pasti lebih mudah mendapatkan hatinya. Itulah sebabnya kami mengadakan taruhan," balas Luhan kemudian meninju keras boneka yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Mudahan kau dan Sehun yang jadian." gumam yeoja itu sebelum Luhan sadar atas perkataannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ujian telah selesai. Murid-murid langsung bersorak ketika bell tanda ujian terakhir berbunyi, mereka berdesak-desakkan mengumpul lembar jawaban.

"Ingat anak-anak, besok lusa kita akan pergi ke Busan selama 3 hari. Pastikan kalian membawa banyak keperluan yang lengkap dan teman sekamar," peringat Jung seongsaenim seraya merapikan lembar jawaban.

"_Neeee, seongsaenim_!"

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, _annyeong_!"

Siswa-siswi beranjak berdiri ketika Jung _seongsaenim_ melenggang pergi. Sehun merenggangkan lengannya sambil menguap lebar.

"Heh, Young! _Gomawo_, ye.." ucap Sehun pada Hayoung yang ingin pergi bersama Jena, yeojya termuda di kelas tersebut mengacungkan jempol.

"Kayak rampok aja lo!" komentar Hayoung tertawa geli, Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum dan bergegas menghampiri Jongin.

"Jadi kan?" bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin, ia meniup telinga Jongin pelan. Namja manis tersebut menoleh kaget dan mendapati Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" desis Jongin tak sengaja memukul lengan Sehun keras. Biar menye begitu, Jongin tetap seorang laki-laki.

"Jadi kan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin mengangguk, "bagus.." gumam Sehun pelan.

Jongin hanya tertawa, "_Kajja_! Aku lapar!" ajaknya sambil menarik pada lengan Sehun. Mereka keluar dari kelas sambil bercanda seperti biasa.

_'Sampai jumpa, Luhan. Sepertinya Jongin melupakanmu_,' batin Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Siswa dan siswi kelas 11 di Extraordinary High School sudah sampai di stasiun bersama teman-teman mereka.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran, ia turun bersama Jongin seraya menggendong tas ransel di punggung. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri rombongan angkatan mereka.

"Lu...han." Jongin hampir terjungkal ketika melihat Luhan yang tak jauh dari sana. Yeoja cantik itu memakai pakaian bebas, bukan seragam sekolah seperti yang biasa dia lihat.

Senyuman Luhan juga sangat cantik, apalagi hari ini ia mengurai surainya yang dicat berwarna pirang seperti barbie. Membuat Jongin tak dapat berkedip sama sekali.

"Heh, Jongin!" panggil Sehun melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Jongin. Namja bermarga Kim itu tersentak.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja.." Sehun mengecek jam di ponselnya seraya menggerutu pada Jongin.

"Luhan." jawab Jongin menarik-narik lengan kemeja Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sehun mengedarkan pandang.

"_Neomu... Yeppeo_..." gumam Jongin pelan, tapi Sehun bisa mendengar.

Hal tersebut membuat Sehun mendengus. Dia bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum pada Jongin dari jauh, bahkan dia bisa melihat tatapan Minjoo dan Irene yang berdiri lumayan dekat dengan Luhan.

"Jonginie!" Luhan melambaikan tangan. Jongin membalas lambaian tersebut dengan semangat. Berbeda dari Sehun yang menatap Luhan seperti ingin memangsa yeoja tersebut.

"_Kajja_!" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun untuk mendekati Luhan, tapi Sehun menarik balik.

"Kau saja. Aku ingin bertemu Irene dan Minjoo,"

Jongin berubah padam, rahangnya mengeras pelan-pelan ketika dua nama yang ia benci disebut Sehun. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau bilang, kau ingin menemui Luhan?" kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba mundur? Bukannya tadi dia bersemangat sekali?

Jongin menggeleng seraya mengerucutkan bibir, "Kita pergi saja!"

Namja bermarga Oh itu ditarik paksa oleh Jongin ke tempat yang aman dari jangkauan dua yeoja yang dibencinya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah anak itu.

Ketika mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta api sebentar lagi akan berangkat, keduanya bergegas menghampiri wali kelas mereka untuk mengambil tiket.

Ternyata.

Jongin dan Sehun duduk berseberangan dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Nasib memang tidak kemana. Menaiki kereta api selama beberapa jam ke depan akan miris ketika kau melihat sahabat sekaligus incaranmu bermesraan dengan gebetannya sekaligus musuhmu.

Sehun menghela napas menunggu Jongin untuk duduk di kursinya yang berada dekat jendela

"Jonginie!"

Jongin tersenyum padanya. Belum Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongin, Luhan sudah menggesernya duluan. Sehingga meninggalkan rasa keki pada Sehun dan sakit pada hatinya.

"Heh, Luhan. Ini tempatku." celetuk Sehun berusaha menahan emosinya. Dan paling menjengkelkan lagi, Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengar dan malah bergelayutan manja di lengan Jongin.

"Jongin? Apa kau mendengar suara lalat mendengung? Bisa ya kereta api punya lalat nakal?" sindir Luhan tak langsung. Jongin menatap Sehun yang sudah terlihat gurat-gurat kemarahannya. Namja bermarga Oh tersebut mengepalkan tangan sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Em, Lu, aku duduk bersama Kris ya?" pamit Kyungsoo kabur dari medan perang. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berceloteh riang dengan Jongin.

"Hey, Sehun-ah! Mau duduk di sini?" suara Irene terdengar dari jauh. Sehun, Jongin, dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan. Irene dan Minjoo menaik-turunkan alis, mengajak Sehun ke tempat mereka.

Jongin menatap tajam pada Sehun, ia ingin menarik Sehun dan mengikatnya di kursi kereta api seberangnya, tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya balik, lalu pergi menghampiri kedua teman yeoja-nya.

"Asyik! Tinggal kita berdua deh, Jonginie," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Beda dengan Jongin yang keki sendiri karena Sehun meninggalkan dirinya.

Siapa suruh nyuekin orang? Kena juga kan? Pffttt.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Minjoo pada Sehun yang menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas lengan kursi. Yeoja itu kaget saat melihat Luhan sudah duduk di sebelah Jongin yang merupakan kursi Sehun.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja!"

"Tidak bisa begitu," tukas Irene jengkel, "kau harus menarik Jongin kembali, Hun. Jangan biarkan ia bersama Luhan,"

"_Easy to speak_, Bae Irene." dengus Sehun memandang ke luar jendela. Kereta api sudah berangkat 15 menit setelah Sehun duduk di hadapan dua yeoja ini.

Minjoo tampak berpikir, "Kupikir Irene benar, Hun. Kau harus merebutnya, dia kan sahabatmu, dari SD pula,"

Irene yang merasa usulnya disetujui menjentikan jari, "Aku benar kan?"

"Aku cuma sahabat, bukan gebetan, mengerti?" kata Sehun putus asa.

Apa artinya merah itu darah dan kuning itu emas serta pelangi itu mejikuhibiniu kalau perjuangan mengejar cinta Kim Jongin itu seperti kentut? Ditahan sakit, dikeluarkan malunya nauzubillah.

Sehun menghela napas. Hanya untuk Jongin, demi Jongin dia berubah gila. Karena taruhan dengan Luhan ia tambah sakit. Sakit hati memang nggak ketulungan, sama aja kayak duduk di atas kursi betebaran paku payung.

Atau menahan wasir.

Lupakan.

Dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan. Diceknya pesan tersebut ternyata dari operator.

Namja bermarga Oh tersebut mengutuk ponsel abu-abu itu seraya memaki-maki. Dia sedang menunggu pesan dari Jongin agar memintanya kembali.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin lebih memilih tidur bersama Luhan daripada Sehun.

"Kalian berdua saja?" tanya Sehun pada mereka. Irene dan Minjoo menggeleng.

"Ya nggak lah, hari gini masih sendiri? Ngenes amat sih!"

"Anjir, gue perkosa lo ya!" ancam Sehun kesal karena secara tidak langsung ia disindir oleh Irene yang notabene memang bermulut pedas.

"Sehun mau perkosa Bae Irene? Ditangkap polisi Spanyol baru tahu!" balas Irene lagi sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Apa hubungannya sih?" tanya Sehun ingin menendang Irene ke bulan. Ini anak malah ngelantur omongannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Irene baru saja jadian dengan Choi Haeri.." kata Minjoo membuat Irene menyikutnya keras hingga ia mengaduh.

Sehun melototkan mata, "Choi Haeri? Anak Spanyol itu?" Bahkan Irene yang brutalnya nggak ketolongan bisa mendapatkan hati Choi Haeri, anak Spanyol yang nyasar ke Korea. Lah, Sehun? boro-boro anak Spanyol, anak Korea yang jelas-jelas sahabatnya aja butuh perjuangan. Sehun pengen mati aja beneran.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun pada Minjoo.

Minjoo mengangkat bahu, "Kim Yokyung?"

"Sialan! Kalian ngebet anak luar?" Sehun seperti kehilangan harga diri karena tidak bisa mengencani Jongin. Kalah dari dua temannya yang berisik ini.

"Kami tunggu dirimu, _ok__ay_?" Minjoo mengerling padanya, "aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan Jongin,"

"Atau Luhan, hahaha."

Memang dua orang yeoja ini rasanya ingin Sehun lempar dari kereta api. Berani-beraninya mereka mengejek Sehun.

Saat ia sedang berdumel, ia tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Minjoo dan Irene menghentikan tawa mereka dan membelalakkan mata.

"Sehuna.."

Sehun terkesiap, ia mendongak. Wah. KIM JONGIN!

Sejak kapan ia berdiri di sebelah Sehun? Apa dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga?

Sehun membeku.

Matilah dia.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

.

.

Thanks to :

**_Kokoro no Nyan, KaiNieris, SognatoreL, putrifibrianti96, jonginisa, aliyya, Silent Reader, Mizukami Sakura-chan, sexkai, askasufa, ChubbyMinLand, jongin48, Guest, bublewk96, afranabilacantik, siangels kai, Wiwitdyas1, cute, BabyWolf Jonginie'Kim, youngimongi, Vioolyt, jungdongah, namegyu23, DwiKkamjong, , junghanbi, M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238, Bocah Lanang, parkhara, siimutdaritititjs, kimm bii, miszshanty05, _**

**_Thanks sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca chapter ini. Thanks juga ya reviewnya mumumu :3 Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaaa :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Mengejar Cinta Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**End of Survive?**

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya, rombongan kelas 11 itu sudah sampai di Busan. Mereka mengendarai bus sehabis dari kereta api, menuju penginapan tempat mereka akan tinggal sementara, yaitu di dekat pantai.

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun membangunkan Jongin pelan. _Namja_ manis yang bersandar di bahunya itu tersentak sedikit.

"Hm?"

"Kita sudah sampai," jawab Sehun agak canggung. Sejak Jongin duduk di kursinya, Sehun tidak berbicara sepatah kata apapun padanya.

"Hoaahhmm.."

"_Kajja_!" bisik Sehun pelan, Jongin tersenyum seraya meregangkan lengannya, ia melingkarkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sehun yang terkejut.

"Kita sekamar kan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin itu seperti mengundang birahi Sehun untuk meniduri Jongin sekarang juga. _Namja_ berkulit putih kepucatan itu menghela napas pelan-pelan seraya mengiringi Jongin menuju kamar mereka.

Semoga saja ia tidak bertemu Luhan atau siapapun yang akan mengganggu mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana jika aku menembak Luhan?"

"Uhuk. Uhuk."

"Sehuna, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Sehun masih terbatuk-batuk, cemilan yang ia santap harus menyumbat kerongkongannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang menusuk.

"Ini belum jam makan malam Jongin dan berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku serius! Aku ingin menembak Luhan malam ini," Jongin menatap dinding kamar mereka seraya membayangkan ia dan Luhan pergi ke pantai bersama, kemudian memuji betapa cantiknya Luhan, mencium bibir _yeoja_ itu lembut lalu menyatakan perasaannya.

Seandainya namja bermarga Kim itu melihat apa yang diperbuat Sehun sekarang...

Sehun sedang mengepalkan tangan yang berisi keripik, terdengar bunyi remukan kripik itu dan geramannya yang rendah.

Tuhan memang selalu tidak adil.

Buru-buru Sehun berdiri, kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang termangu-mangu di kasur mereka.

_'Sehun kenapa?'_

Dasar Jongin tidak peka!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sampai makan malam Sehun juga tidak datang. Jongin mencuri pandang pada kedua 'jalang'-nya Sehun kalau menurutnya yang tengah bercanda dengan kekasih mereka.

Sudah jelas kan? Dua _yeoja_ itu tidak mengincar Sehun, Jonginnya saja yang terlalu parno. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu bergerak gelisah karena tidak menemukan Sehun di mana-mana.

Ruang makan tampak ramai, beberapa gosip dan fakta mulai bertebaran di sisi para _yeoja_ sedangkan beberapa namja menghiasi suasana dengan tingkah laku mereka yang usil.

Namun, berbeda dengan Jongin.

Dia menyantap makan malamnya amat lesu, sehingga Luhan yang begitu mengamatinya langsung menggenggam tangan _namja_ manis itu.

"_Wae_? Ada yang salah dengan makan malammu?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Jongin memandang _yeoja_ itu, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kemuramannya sehingga Luhan semakin bingung, "_Aniya_, _gwaenchana_.."

"Kau tidak menyuap makananmu.." Luhan ikut menyendok makan malam Jongin lalu bergerak menuju mulut Jongin, "setidaknya kau harus makan,"

Mau tak mau Jongin menerima suapan itu. Perutnya juga tidak bisa diajak kompromi, padahal niatnya tadi dia akan makan kalau Sehun muncul. Tapi sepertinya, dia harus memakan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Nah, begitu dong.." senyum Luhan mengembang, Jongin ikut tersenyum seraya mengunyah apa yang Luhan suapkan.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Jongin disela-sela kunyahannya. Luhan mengelap sisa makanan yang melumuri sudut bibir _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku sih gampang.."

Jongin menghela napas, ia menahan suapan Luhan sembari menaruh kembali sendok itu, "Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah kenyang.."

"Jongin.."

Buru-buru Jongin beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu termangu-mangu memandang punggung Jongin yang samar-samar menghilang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Angin malam di pesisir pantai itu terasa dingin. Menusuk tulang punggung Sehun yang saat itu hanya memakai kaos saja. Sendal yang menjadi alas kakinya sudah raib ia lempar ke laut yang sedang pasang.

_Namja_ bermarga Oh tersebut berhenti sejenak lalu duduk di atas pasir sambil menikmati dinginnya semilir angin dan ombak laut yang menghempas beberapa batu karang. Mereka berlomba-lomba menyentuh kaki Sehun yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sehun menghela napas, sudah malam dan ia masih memikirkan bagaimana Jongin yang akan menembak Luhan. Perutnya berbunyi sedikit nyaring tapi tak bisa mengalahkan suara air laut.

Dia tersenyum tipis ketika ingatannya tertuju pada Jongin. _Namja_ manis itu selalu bersamanya, dari mereka duduk di bangku SD sampai sekarang. Jongin yang polos dan bodoh soal perasaan tapi lincah serta cerdas dalam pelajaran. Bibirnya melebarkan senyuman saat mengingat kembali Jongin yang memaksanya untuk mengaku soal pacar baru Sehun.

Di sisi lain ia juga sakit.

Jongin tidak akan menjadi miliknya, selamanya dia tidak akan memiliki Jongin. Hati Jongin bukan untuknya, melainkan buat Luhan. Mantan sekaligus musuhnya dalam memperjuangkan cinta Jongin.

Angin malam tak lagi diubrisnya. Sepi dan damai menyeruak di benaknya sampai...

"Sehuna!"

Sehun terkesiap.

Siapa yang barusan memanggilnya? Kedengarannya seperti suara Jongin, tapi bukankah Jongin tengah-

"SEHUNAAA!"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang berdiri sekitar 70 meter darinya sambil memegang lutut, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. _Namja_ bermarga Oh itu masih mematung memandang Jongin yang berusaha berlari ke arahnya.

Ketika Jongin hampir dekat, buru-buru Sehun bangkit dan berlari menjauhi jangkauan Jongin. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran tapi Jongin tersandung gundukan pasir sehingga ia tersungkur.

"Sehhh... Uhnn..."

Sehun menghentikan larinya, ia menoleh ke Jongin yang berusaha bangun. Tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Jongin, karena ia takut bertemu dengan namja manis itu. Padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali membantunya.

Persetan!

Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin dan mendarat di dekatnya.

"_Wae_ Jongin?! _Wae_?!"

Jongin belum menjawab tapi Sehun sudah melayangkan tinju padanya.

_Bugh_

Jongin memegangi rahangnya yang membiru. Dia terbelalak karena mendapat serangan dari sahabatnya sendiri.

_Bugh_

"Kenapa kau di sini?! Kenapa kau mencariku?!"

"Sehun, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Sehun yang sudah diliputi amarah dan emosi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar menahan rasa inginnya untuk menghajar Jongin kembali. Bahunya naik turun seraya pergerakan napasnya yang memburu. "Apa?!"

Jongin bangun dari tempat ia terjatuh, dia mengigit bibir. "Aku tidak bisa menembak Luhan,"

Sehun diam saja.

"Karena aku tahu pasti ada orang yang lebih sakit dariku,"

Kepalan Sehun melemah sedikit, ia ingin sekali memeluk Jongin dan menyatakan perasaannya. Namun, perkataan Jongin selanjutnya membuat amarah Sehun bangkit.

"Dia tidak ingin aku bersama Luhan karena dia mencintai Luhan."

_BUGH_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"KIM JONGIN _PABBOYA_!" teriak Sehun keras. Sudah berapa banyak tinju yang ditujukan pada wajah manis dan cantik Jongin dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_ Sehun, kau boleh mengambilnya. Aku rela kau bersama Luhan asal kau bahagia!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, BODOH! BUKAN NENEK LAMPIR SEPERTI LUHAN! AKU MENCINTAI KIM JONGIN! KIM JONGIN! ORANG YANG TIDAK ADA BANDINGANNYA DENGAN SEMUA MANTANKU, BRENGSEK!"

Kini Jongin yang terdiam membatu. Dia tidak membalas ketika Sehun memeluknya erat, berteriak untuk menulikan pendengaran Jongin kalau Sehun itu mencintainya, bukan mencintai Luhan.

"Kau... Mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin tidak yakin.

Napas Sehun tidak teratur, suaranya menjadi serak akibat berteriak terus, "NE! AKU MENCINTAIMU! APA GUNANYA AKU MEMINTA BANTUAN PADA SEMUANYA AGAR BISA MENGEJARMU?! APA GUNANYA AKU MEMBUATMU CEMBURU AGAR KAU MENYADARI PERASAANKU?!"

Jongin menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sehun. Dia memandang iris kecokelatan Sehun yang masih membara karena ulahnya, namja manis itu mengigit bibir.

"_Gomawo_."

JONGIN INI RASANYA PENGEN DITIDURIN AJA ASLI!

"Yak! Setelah aku capek-capek berteriak, menjerit, dan menyatakan perasaanku, jawabanmu hanya _GOMAWO_?!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin keras, apa sih yang ada di pikiran Jongin sampai ditembak orang, responnya cuma begitu?!

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Sehun duluan, "_Nado_.." bisiknya lalu kabur dari rengkuhan Sehun.

Kini giliran Sehun yang mematung. _Namja_ tampan berkulit putih pucat itu terdiam selama beberapa detik hingga ia sadar kalau Jongin hilang.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!"

Sehun mengejar Jongin yang sudah lari duluan. Mereka kejar-kejaran seperti artis india dan akhirnya Sehun berhasil menangkap Jongin. Mengurung tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu sambil melumat bibirnya lembut.

Jongin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun seraya menekan agar Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Asyik saja mereka berciuman, tidak memikirkan bahwa malam semakin larut dan anginnya membuat mengigil.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia tampak bahagia sekali, "Kau tidak marah aku mencintaimu?"

"Untuk apa marah kalau aku juga ingin menyadarkanmu tentang perasaanku.." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun kembali.

"_So_," Sehun berdeham, "sekarang kita resmi?"

"Dari dulu kita memang sudah resmi kok,"

Keduanya melanjutkan ciuman mereka tanpa menyadari Luhan yang melihat dari jauh.

_Yeoja_ itu menghembuskan napas seraya tersenyum tipis, "_Chukkae,_ Sehun-ah."

_Hey, Lu. I can feel the same way :(_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun ingin keluar untuk jogging. Dia tadi sudah membangunkan Jongin untuk menemaninya, tapi sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu hanya memunggungi sosok Sehun lalu mendengkur lebih keras.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia dihadapkan Luhan secara langsung. Otomatis dia kaget, untuk apa Luhan menemuinya pagi buta seperti ini?

"Ikut aku!" ajak Luhan memberi sinyal. Dia berjalan duluan sedangkan Sehun mengikuti di belakang.

Mereka sampai di pantai kemarin malam Sehun bergulat dengan Jongin, tapi dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Luhan duduk di pasir, sehingga Sehun mau tak mau duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sehun menoleh pada Luhan.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum sedikit, "_Chukkae_.."

Sehun tertegun. Terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Kau berhasil memenangkan taruhan, Jongin milikmu, seutuhnya. Dan aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi," jawab Luhan yang seolah mengerti pertanyaan Sehun di benaknya. Suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

Namja bermarga Oh itu menatap pemandangan laut terhampar luas. Matahari belum beranjak dari ufuk timur, tapi bias cahayanya sudah mulai nampak.

"Aku tahu.."

Luhan mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud sportif untuk menjabat tangan lawan yang menang. Namun, Sehun hanya menatap tangan itu bingung.

"Kau mau aku mencium tanganmu?" tanya Sehun, Luhan memukul kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Ani_. Ini tanda bahwa kita sudah menyelesaikan taruhan kita, bukti kau sudah menang,"

Sehun pada akhirnya mengikuti aturan main Luhan. Mereka saling berjabat tangan, dan Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan gemetar. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi seperti menahan rasa sakit ingin menangis.

"Kalau begitu, urusan kita sudah selesai," Luhan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Dia beranjak bangun dan kabur sebelum Sehun sadar dia hampir menangis.

"Ey, Lu."

Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Oh Sehun, _namja_ playboy yang bisa melafalkan 'S' dengan benar, yang membenci Luhan karena dicintai Jongin, kekasihnya sendiri, menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang hendak kabur begitu saja.

Luhan terkesiap. Dia menatap lengannya yang ditahan Sehun, "Ada apa?"

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya, lalu tersenyum tulus. Tidak. Tidak untuk menggoda Luhan karena hati Luhan sudah tertutup untuk Sehun. "Semoga berhasil!"

'_Maksud lo, semoga berhasil move on dari Jongin? Hah, mana mungkin bisa_!' gerutu Luhan emosi, tapi ia tidak mau menampakkan rautnya di depan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, kau juga."

Atmosfer menjadi canggung, Sehun beranjak berdiri dan langsung pergi untuk melanjutkan jogging paginya. Sedangkan Luhan juga pergi sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Hey, Luhan! Kudengar Jaesoon menyukaimu!" gema suara Sehun terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan yang memanas ketika nama kapten basket yang tentu saja Jongin kalah tampan darinya disebut-sebut. Sial! Setampan apa Cho Jaesoon jadi Luhan langsung cepat berpaling dari Jongin?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau darimana?" suara Jongin khas bangun tidur terdengar di balik selimut saat Sehun menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Jogging.." jawab Sehun mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"Hm.." gumam Jongin, matanya menutup kembali membuat Sehun menaikkan alis. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Apa?" ulang Sehun tak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin lantaran _namja_ manis itu bergumam tak jelas.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tsk, butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyeretmu dari tempat tidur," jawab Sehun lalu menyalakan televisi.

Jongin tak menjawab, melainkan dengkuran yang Sehun dapatkan.

"Yaelah.." gerutu Sehun, kemudian ia menarik selimut Jongin, "bangun _Princess_! Matahari sudah terik.."

"Engghh..."

"Yak! Bangun! Kau tidak mau kita terlambat untuk sarapan kan?"

"Hm..."

"Kau mau makan apa, Jong?"

Jongin hanya mendengkur.

"Aku tidak tahu harus sarapan apa, dari tadi malam aku belum makan," keluh Sehun seraya mencari snack di ransel. Siapa tahu ada yang masih tersisa.

Selagi Sehun dibingungkan dengan menu sarapan, Jongin tetap pada posisinya, yaitu ngebo di kasur.

Ujung-ujungnya, Sehun kesal juga. Biarpun ia terbiasa dengan Jongin yang kayak kebo begini, tetap saja dia kelaparan. Apalagi energinya ia habiskan untuk jogging tadi.

Akhir kekesalan, Sehun menarik kasar selimut Jongin dan ternganga.

Astaga. Dia baru ingat kalau Jongin tidur cuma pake boxer. Spongebob, yeah!

Sial! Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan laknat!

Bodohnya, Sehun tidak mengembalikan selimutnya, melainkan menatap lapar tubuh Jongin yang terbaring miring tersebut.

"Jongin..."

"Hm.."

"Aku tahu sekarang mau makan apa.. Kekeke.."

"GYAAAA!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Intinya sih Sehun bukan pendusta ataupun pendosa. Jongin berhasil menendangnya jauh-jauh dan berlari masuk kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas lantai.

Sehun memakan sarapannya kasar, ia melirik Jongin yang makan dengan kalem. "Kejam."

Jongin mendongak, "Ada ngomong sesuatu?"

Jongin itu tetap sama. Polos dan bodoh secara bersamaan. Mereka baru pacaran 10 jam dan Jongin tampak biasa sekali.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, tadi ada lalat nakal terbang," jawab Sehun ketus menyuap sarapannya lagi.

Namja bermarga Kim itu menatap Sehun sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terserahmu aja, Huna.."

'_Bahkan dia masih memanggilku Huna!'_ batin Sehun kesal. _'kapan dia memanggilku Baby, Honey, Sweety, iyuh.._

Lo uke apa seme Hun -_- galau amat.

Saking senangnya dia karena mendapatkan hati Jongin, ia tidak memerdulikan celetukan author.

"Maaf ya.." terdengar Jongin berucap sesudah mereka ngomongin lalat.

Sehun menaikkan alis, ia berdeham. "Untuk apa?"

_Pasti dia merasa bersalah karena baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang. Itu sudah pasti._

"Maaf ya kutendang tadi.."

PRAK

Oh Sehun memang pembualan yang benar-benar kepedean.

"Oh yang tadi ya?"

'_Ini pacaran atau apaan sih? Kok jadi canggung ya?'_ pikir Sehun. Benar saja, status berubah bisa mengubah sikap dan prilaku seseorang.

Lihat saja Jongin yang kelihatan cemas sekaligus khawatir. Padahal pas sahabatan dulu, Jongin mukulin Sehun pakai wajan juga nggak bakal merasa bersalah begini.

"Jong, kok kita jadi canggung gini?" Sehun menyuarakan protesnya.

Jongin menggigit bibir, "Habis... Statusnya udah berubah sih, hehehe.."

Cengiran Jongin membuat suasana kembali normal. Sehun sudah berani memegang tangan Jongin atau sekedar menyuapinya. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka kayak batu, diam mulu.

"Oh ya.." _baiklah Sehun kau bisa! Ini pertanyaan kritis, jika kau salah bicara maka Jongin akan merajuk_. "Ehm, bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Jongin yang tadinya tertawa-tawa karena lelucon Sehun langsung terdiam bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Oh iya.. Luhan.

"Luhan ya?"

Sehun berharap Jongin tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Atau bisa saja dia mengusulkan sesuatu yang gila seperti... _Threesome_?

Memikirkannya sudah membuat Sehun merinding. Ini aja taruhan dapetin hati Jongin susah payah, masa mau dibagi lagi sama nenek lampir!

"Hey, Sehuna!"

_Namja_ tampan tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Jongin yang memandangnya serius.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Membuat Jongin tambah curiga.

"Kau memikirkan _yeoja_ lain ya?"

Kampret.

"_Aniya_!" bantah Sehun mantap. Demi apa dia tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik _yeoja_ lain selain Jongin.

"Trus kenapa melamun?"

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang absurd.." _yeah threesome_ pfftt.

Jongin hanya menggeleng-geleng, sedangkan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang makan. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo, Kris, dan... Jaesoon?

Wow.

Sejak kapan _hobae_nya itu di sana? Bukankah ini liburan khusus kelas 11?

Dan dia juga melihat beberapa anak kelas 10 yang lewat-lewat seperti Seonma dan Taehyung. Oke kalau itu nggak usah dikasih tau. Sehun langsung baperan.

"Jong, anak kelas 10 ke sini juga?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Baru saja mereka datang,"

Sehun hanya ber'ooh' saja. Dia masih memandang Jaesoon yang sibuk menggoda Luhan dan Luhan terlihat malu-malu.

Cepat banget Luhan move on.

"Sudahlah, Luhan tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Sehun masih memandangi meja seberang. Tergerak ekor mata Jongin untuk melihat apa yang menjadi objek Sehun.

"Hm.." balas Jongin kalem. Sehun menaikkan satu alis.

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

Jongin menggeleng polos.

"Untuk apa? Luhan itu hanya kupakai sebagai objek biar kau peka dan tidak main _yeoja_ mulu,"

Mendengarnya, Sehun seperti tersedak garpu dan sendok. Jongin yang ia kira polos sepolos pantat bayi ini ternyata memiliki hati yang tidak bisa ditebak. Siapa yang menyangka Jongin bisa juga memanfaatkan hati _yeoja_? Famous pula.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang menggemaskan itu. Sehun menelan makanannya bulat-bulat.

Jadi, jadi, jadi siapa yang-

Sehun menghembuskan napas, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Jong?" tanya Sehun, sedangkan Jongin mengendikkan bahu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin kau menyadari perasaanku, Sehuna!" ucap Jongin gemas, ia hampir melempar baki di atas meja kalau ia tidak sayang pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyengir sempak.

Intinya, perjuangan Sehun mengejar cinta Kim Jongin nggak sia-siakan?

.

.

**END**

**or**

**TBC?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Thanks to :**_Kokoro no Nyan, KaiNieris, SognatoreL, putrifibrianti96, jonginisa, aliyya, Silent Reader, Mizukami Sakura-chan, askasufa, ChubbyMinLand, jongin48, Guest, bublewk96, afranabilacantik, siangels kai, Wiwitdyas1, cute, BabyWolf Jonginie'Kim, youngimongi, Vioolyt, jungdongah, namegyu23, DwiKkamjong, , junghanbi, Bocah Lanang, parkhara, cherry, kimm bii, miszshanty05,dhantieee, novisaputri09, ren chan, AprilianyArdeta, Akasuna no Akemi, , LM90, utsukushii02, Guest, Misyel, cheonsa3424, guestimut (?), Kentan VJ 151  
_**

**_Mohon maaf apabila author salah menulis nama atau gelar (?) atau nama suami atau istri (?)_**

**_DAN THANKS FOR READERS YANG SUDAH MAU MENYEMPATKAN BACA FF AUTHOR, ending cerita ini hanya perlakuan semata, dengan konflik yang tidak sama sekali angst atau anti-klimaks hehe_**

**_Without you guys, asfjlasdjkgkasjfgkajdhfadf *author gak bisa bahasa inggris* :*_**

**_Intinya, terima kasih_**

**_Sebenarnya, author mau balas review, tapi... malas, muehehehe_**

**_AND!_**

**_This is the ending? _**

**_or_**

**_not?_**

**_Annyeong ^^_**


End file.
